Of all the Rotten Luck
by cweam and cheese
Summary: Don't read! Save yourselves.
1. First Impressions

**Hey...**

**umm...if ur wondering wat happend to my other stories...well..i um...deleted them..cuz i thought they were pretty lame...**

**SOOO SINCE ITS A NEW YEAR ITS A FRESH NEW START!**

**sasusaku story...hm...lessee here...i am currently writing a nejisaku fic, and i have an idea for a itaisaku fic...**

**yea...so here we go...**

A hot breeze swept through the room as a train appeared. A pink haired woman wearing a secretary uniform, and thick square framed glasses entered clutching a large bag. "Here we go again.." she whispered while smirking.

Luckily, the train was packed with people; it would make her "job" easier. She pushed through the crowd, brushing everyone as she passed. As the train started to move, she quickly grabbed the bar, regaining her balance.

Her slender fingers wiped the perspiration gathered on her unusually large forehead. Her green eyes traveled to the window as she observed the scenery. Sakura Haruno, 19, pink hair, green eyes, large forehead, out on her "morning shift..."

Her head jerked up as the bus stopped. She bumped against more people on the way out. Her bag was now slightly bulging. Her shoes clacked nosily as she located a bathroom. (A.N. do they have bathrooms in subways?) A gasp of relief escaped her lips as she sat down in one of the stalls. She lazily tossed off the glasses she wore.

Sakura grinned, "**SCORE! DAMMIT! IT FEELS HEAVY!**!" inner Sakura cheered. She opened her bag and grinned wider as she peeked at the contents. Wallets, of all sizes and colors filled the bag.

Sakura was a thief; her father drank everyday and had ordered her to steal. If she didn't listen to him, he would threaten to rape her. Like he did to her mother, before he killed her.

Sakura was only a child then, and ever since that day, she was forced to steal. She counted the wallets, "32... Hmm not bad" she thought to herself.

She got up and retrieved her glasses, straightening her uniform she walked out of the stall, and out of the bathroom. As she closed the door behind her, she accidentally dropped her bag.

Her emerald orbs widened as she bent down to pick it up. As her arm reached out, something cold and heavy was snapped on to her wrist.

"Haruno Sakura, you are under arrest for stealing..." a cold voice announced.

She lifted her head up slowly, green met black. She was staring into the eyes of a VERY handsome guy. The cuff around her wrist was also around his. "Yes! a challenge.." she thought. "Shut up! I'm trying to keep a low-profile here you idiot.." she whispered threateningly. Looking around to see if anyone was around. Luckily there was none.

Sakura then returned to the cold gaze of her captor, she pointed to her cuff and winked, "Kinky...but I'd do it with you any day...". The man's eye twitched, he shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. Being chased by fan-girls drove him mad, and now he had to deal with _this._.

He slowly opened his eyes, and saw the pink-haired girl looking at his...WALLET! His eyes widened as he continued to stare at her. (A.N think about when anime characters are surprised.. their eyes get all circuly and whity..Yea that's the expression he has on right now..) "Hmm..Uchiha Sasuke eh? hmm..19 years old..hey! your my age..oh wait...Uchiha...you're related to Uchiha Itachi..aren't you..lets see here..." she said as she tapped her chin in a thinking motion. He gritted his teeth when she mentioned _his_ name.

"You're supposed to be rich..." she continued while peering into the money pocket. "...But you sure don't seem like it..." The man remained silent, shooting a glare that would scare anyone. But she was unaffected.

"Only a couple of coins, id card, your badge...no credit card..no money..." she recited with disappointment in her voice. "Tsk..Tsk.."

He continued glaring at her, "Are you done now.." he snapped while grabbing his wallet back. He angrily shoved it into his pocket, "Why isn't she scared, she seems so relaxed...too relaxed.." he mumbled to himself.

"Ah..so you want me scared...I'll give you scared.." she said, breaking his train of thoughts.

"Oh why! must have you arrested me!" she cried mockingly with fake tears in her eyes, "I have 8 children to look after! What will my husband say?"

"He'd say your one hell of a bitch.." he muttered while roughly pulling the cuff. "Hurry up.." he ordered. "Ok! Sasuke-kun!" she replied brightly. "Shut up!" he growled.

"Ok..Sasuke-kun!" she repeated. "Stop calling me that!" he muttered angrily. He grabbed his hands to refrain them from strangling her. He was busy thinking about the tortures he has planned for the girl, that he didn't realize her cutting the chain that kept them together.

After she freed herself, she stuck her tongue out, and put up the middle finger before slipping away. It took several moments for him to realize that she was gone.

"Damn..." he cursed silently while his eyes searched for her. He desperately searched for a head of pink. But Sakura had already put a thick sweater over her disguise, and had put the hood up to conceal her hair.

"That was almost too easy.." she thought while skipping away.

**so..wat do you think? continue? burn it? kill it?**


	2. Encounter

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I WAS SOOO HAPPY WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEWS! And i was HONORED to be reviewed by some of my favorite authors, such as ****CrAzY-SiLLy-Me****and ****ChibiHeart****!  
**

**STORY!**

After Sasuke's pitiful search for Sakura was over, he angrily made his way to his patrol car. "Dobe..open the door..." he growled at the snoring blonde.

"Huh...wah...cheese?" the blonde mumbled with a sheepish grin, "...don't forget the onions, noo CRAZY BANANAS!"

"WAKE...UP...YOU...STUPID...DOBE!" Sasuke yelled, kicking the car between each word. As a result, a huge dent was formed. Finally his partner woke, "Ahaha..Ohayo Sasuke-teme..." he greeted as he unlocked the door.

Sasuke was having a pretty bad day, when he woke up, a group of fan-girls had broke into his house and was taking pictures of his sleeping form. Then he was late for work and missed the meeting. He was outsmarted by a girl who managed to escape. And now he was gonna be in trouble for wrecking the patrol car.

"Naruto...it's afternoon...baka.." he informed. Naruto merely grinned, "Time flys when your having fun..." he sang. "Shut-up.." Sasuke spat, obviously pissed.

He reached out to kick up the AC, as soon as he heard the familar drone, he laid back. "At least, _one thing_ works.." he thought.

"So teme, I guess it was a failure huh?" Naruto asked.

"Hmph. I'll get her next time..." Sasuke replied.

"I know what will cheer you up! Let's go visit Hinata-chan and ask her to make us lunch!" the loudmouth declared cheerfully.

"Hn.." Sasuke grunted.

**ITS SAKURA TIME!**

"Owie..." a femine voice moaned. Sakura rubbed her wrist, "That bastard pulled hard.." she muttered angrily at the bruise forming on her wrist.

She quickly tossed what was left of the cuff away and continued on her way. She had changed her clothes again, now she was wearing a baggy shirt, with matching jeans and a baseball cap. Her pink hair was neatly tucked under the cap.

She slung her black bag on her shoulder, and continued to her destination. "Oh wait, let me stop by my house to drop _this _off..." she thought while glancing at her bag.

Sakura broke into a run in the direction of her house.

**At her house**

Sakura panted as she climbed the stairs of a gloomy looking house. She hestiantly turned the doorknob. She was scared of what might be behind the door, her father.And if he was home at this hour, she was going to have a nerve wreck.

"Deep..breathes..just go in..drop the bag and run out.." she told herself calmly. She pulled the cap down further, as it brought a sense of security. "Yosh...lets do this..." The door creaked as she peered inside, she quickly dropped the bag and ran down the stairs.

She grinned, **"VICTORY!" I**nner Sakura screamed. Sakura pumped her legs and flapped her arms wildly, she shut her eyes and felt the hot breeze graze her face. Time seemed to stop, and gravity was non-existant.

She opened her eyes slowly and...

TRIPPED! On her face...(A.N. i just had to break that moment didnt i..lolz)

"Ahh..fuck!" she cursed out loud. Her cap lay a few inches away from her, her pink-hair was messily tousled around her. People near her stared at her, she looked like a dilenquent. She blushed crimson, and smacked her forehead. Laughing nervously, she quickly grabbed her cap and sped off again.

"Note to self...Don't try stupid things like that.." she muttered.

She turned at an alley and jumped over a fence. Sakura knew the city like the back of her hand. Being the professional theif she is, she needed to have lots of escape routes.

A tall brick apartment appeared before her. A smirk tugged at her lips as she reached her destination.She sighed as acool breeze welcomed her as she entered the apartment.

"Um..I'm looking for Hyuuga Hinata?" she asked the doorman. He returned the smile, "3B.."

"ARIGATOU!" she yelled as she ran in the direction of the stairs. She ran up to the third floor and started looking for Hinata's room.

"3B?...3B?" she mumbled to herself. "Ah! here it is!" she cried while she pushed to doorbell rapidly.

"YO! Hinata! open...door...NOW!"

A timid response came from behind the door, "O..oh...Sakura-san, H..H...Hello.." The door opened and revealed a female with white eyes, dark hair, wearing a frilly apron with a shy smile.

"Yuck..Hinata, no need to be so formal with me..." Sakura laughed. "Of..c..c...c..course Sakura..." Hinata whispered as she giggled. "Gomen..."

"Ah...forget about it.." she replied cheerfully. Hinata have been an old friend, a best friend. Sakura sniffed the air, "MMmm...what's cooking.."

"Lunch...f-for you a..and me and c...company.." she replied quietly. "Seriously?" Sakura asked curiously, "Well..the more the better! I'll help you cook.."

"Arigatou.."

"No prob!"

**Sasuke**

"Oh...so she got away.." a lazy voice asked."Hai.." a dark haired man answered. His onyx eyes were currently glaring at the silver haired man across him.

"I will get her next time Hatake-san.." Sasuke said. The masked man still didn't look up from the orange book he was currently reading. "Oh...that's nice..and about the car..its gonna be deducted from your pay.."

"I understand.." Sasuke answered through gritted teeth. He needed all the money he could since he was already in a tight budget.

"Dismissed..." he said while yawning.

Sasuke quickly bowed and walked out the door.

"Oi! teme..how did it go?"Naruto asked. His blue eyes filled with curiousity.

"Hn..."

"Is that a yes or a no.."

Sasuke didn't answer. They entered the locker room (A.N. um..i think theres a locker room..dont kill me..) and changed into their casual clothes.

"Hinata-chan's place?"

"Yea.."

They walked out of the station and got into Naruto's (crappy) car. "Dobe...why does it smell in here.." Sasuke asked.

"That was me.." Naruto said as he cracked up. Sasuke grunted and opened the window for fresh air. But he instead, the air was hot and muggy.

"Damn, can this day get any worse?" he asked to no one in particular. Naruto started his daily rambles about ramen, and more ramen.

"Yes, it just did.." he thought as he groaned inwardly.

**Back to the girls**

"T-They should be almost here." a voice stuttered. Two girls were sitting on the dining table, adding the final touches.

"A-ah...they are beautiful!" a cheerful voice exclaimed. "If only I could cook like you, Hinata! Unfortunatly, I can't cook at all.."

"So, who is this guy you invited?" Sakura asked with a devious smirk. She watched as her friend's white orbs widen.

"I-I..um...H-His name is Uzumaki N-Naruto, we are just friends." Hinata said, as her face flushed.

"Just friends eh? We'll see about that.." Sakura declared giggling. "Oh, Hinata, do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Sakura asked, "I want to dress approprately for this _occasion_"

Hinata presented her drawer, while blushing into a deeper shade of red. "Ok! be back in a sec!" Sakura yelled while shutting thebathroom door.

She shivered as she stepped on the cold tiles. A victorious grin was plastered on her face as she continued changing. In the VERY back of Hinata's drawer, she found a pink tank top with a black skirt.

She stepped back and admired herself in front of the mirror. _Ding, Ding. _

"Right on time." she said as she smiled. She hastily grabbed a hair clip and put her hair up.

Sakura dashed out of the bathroom, eager to meet Naruto.

"Hey!" she greeted as she stepped into the living room. "KonichiwaaAAAHHH?" she shrieked as she saw a familiar raven-haired man.

"YOU!" the both shouted while pointing accusing fingers at each other. "What are you doing here?" they asked in unison.

"Y-You two know each other?" Hinata asked quietly, as the blonde standing next to her was grinning ear to ear as he watched to scene unfold.

**please review and much critizism is appreciated, as well as praises. Also can anyone be my beta? I think I need one. I apoligize since this chapter had like no point to it. And its sucked like hell, dont worry you'll get the playful Sakura in the next chapter.**


	3. YOU!

**Hey**

**I reread ch. 2 and it is a sorry excuse for a chapter, I am sorry if you had to read that..and y are words keep sticking to each other?**

**well i really hope this ch. will make up for teh lame one..Also i might take long to update ch 4. cuz im working on like 3 other fics, a nejisaku pairing, a itaisaku pairing and a another sasusaku pairing**

**Memory Refresher**

"Hey!" she greeted as she stepped into the living room. "KonichiwaaAAAHHH?" she shrieked as shesaw a familiar raven-haired man.

"YOU!" the both shouted while pointing accusing fingers at each other. "What are you doing here?" they asked in unison.

"Y-You two know each other?" Hinata asked quietly, as the blonde standing next to her was grinning ear to ear as he watched to scene unfold.

**YOU! **

Two figures stood across from each other, pointing accusingly at each other. It would be a "weird" sight for someone who might be passing by, but fortunatly there was none.

Sakura's emerald orbs widened as a pair of onyx eyes glared back at her. Her arm fell limp to her side as she recovered from her shock. A playful grin appeared on Sakura's face as if she was amused about the position they were in.

Naruto and Hinata's eyes darted back and forth between the indivudiuals, anticipating their next move.

Sakura decided to break the ice, "So, we meet again, Sasuke_-kun."_ she started. "I guess you must like me alot, stalking me and everything." she added, her playful smile never leaving her face.

Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened as Sakura added the suffix to his name. "Wah? wait, you two know each other?" Naruto asked."KUN? You've been dating and you didn't tell me!" Naruto shouted.

Ignoring the blonde's question he continued glaring at the girl, "I told you to stop calling me that, and I do NOT like you alot." he growled angrily. He reached for his handcuffs but it wasn't there. "Damn," he cursed softly.

Sakura grinned more widely, "Oh! were you gonna arrest a helpless little girl?" she asked innocently. Batting her lashes at him she giggled flirtaciously.

Sasuke smirked, "Why would I arrest you? I was thinking more about ripping your guts an-"

Naruto cut Sasuke off, "Teme, chill she's just a girl, no reason to get all...Teme.." he said in a relaxing tone.The blonde turned around the face Sakura. "Hi! I like Uzumaki Naruto! And you are?..." he introduced energetically.

Sakura giggled, "You're a funny idiot...I'm Haruno Sakura, _Sasuke's girlfriend_ and soon to be _fiancee._" she annouced proudly.

"WHAT!" Sasuke bellowed, "Since when were you _my girlfriend _and a better question would be, WHY would I date a slut like you!"

Sakura pouted cutely, and whispered in Naruto's ear, "He's only mad cause I was talking to this other guy for like a second."

"Nah, I think he's just PMSing." he whispered back. Hinata tried to stop giggling, but she failed. All 3 of them soon, burst out laughing. Completly ignoring the currently pissed Sasuke, who might as well be a threat to their lives.

When they finally quieted down, Hinata stuttered, "L-L-Lunch is r-right this w-way." All four of them followed her to the dining room.

"MMMMMMM! It smells sooo good!" Naruto shouted while drooling over the dishes. A loud bonk was heard and Naruto was soon sitting on the floor rubbing his head.

"Awww, what was that for!" he asked looking up at a angry Sakura. "FOR BEING AN IDIOT!" she screamed."DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD HINATA WORKED ON THOSE! AND YOU ALMOST _TAINTED IT WITH YOUR SPIT! I SH--_"

"Sakura, it's o-ok." Hinata mumbled. Naruto apoligized, "Sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't know I was drooling, I only drool when I'm waiting for the ramen to cook, speaking of ramen did you know-" Everyone sweatdropped as they watched Naruto ramble on about ramen.

Sasuke stood, leaning on the wall. Shocked and amused. _Bonk. _"Thank you Naruto for sharing the history of ramen with us." Sakura said sarcastically. "Come on! let's start eating before he regains conciousness!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Naruto groaned, "I'm..ALIVE!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. "Yea! What Sakura said! LET'S EAT!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata sat next to Naruto...which left Sakura with Sasuke. "Oh..this is not good." Sakura thought as drastic thoughts entered her head.

"Fuck..." Sasuke thought. Their eyes briefly met before they stared back at the floor, thinking about what else could go wrong.

A timid voice interrupted their thoughts, "S-Sakura, S-S-Sasuke-san aren't y-you gonna sit down?" Hinata asked.

"Of course!" Sakura exclaimed while plopping down on the chair. Sasuke followed the suit, and he too sat down. An uncomfortable silence passed the two of them as they watched the couple across them eat.

After several moments, Sakura had finally mustered enough courage to pick up her chopsticks. She was scared in the inside, but decided not to show it. She did her best to ignore the continous glare from the male sitting next to her.

"Yummy! This tastes great!" Sakura complimented while taking another bite of the egg. Sasuke continued staring at the seemingly brave girl. "Idiot, she doesn't take me very seriously does she." he smirked. "I'll play your game Haruno."

The pink haired girl shivered, in the corner of her eye, she saw him smirk. Rather evilly, she gulped nervously and returned to her meal. "He can't be good, probably an amateur cop, considering how easily I got away last time." she thought.

Sakura brought her attention back to the "love birds." "Awww.." she cooed as she saw Naruto feed Hinata. Hinata blushed madly while Naruto had his sheepish grin on.

Sakura was suddenly bowled over by an idea. "I am so good, I'll just flirt so much that it will drive Bastard over there, mad!" she thought evilly.

She slowly turned her head toward the raven-haired man, Sasuke almost flinched at the sight of her, smiling very, wickedly. Almost seductively.

She looked at him with her emerald-orbs, expectingly. He furrowed his eyebrows and gave her a stare that said, "What?". She smirked at him again. She glanced at Naruto and Hinata who were feeding each other, and back at him. Them, him, them, him.

She rolled her eyes, and looked back at him, pleading him with her eyes. Sasuke gave her the "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!" look.

Finally it hit him. She wanted him to feed her. "Yea right, like I'll do that when pigs fly." he thought. He continued picking at his rice. Sakura planned her next move since her first plan didn't work. "I'm gonna push him to the limit." she thought while cackling to herself.

She snaked her foot and rubbed it against his leg. She nearly laughed out loud when she saw his eyes bug out. He stiffly turned his neck to face her. "Stop.." he growled softly so that Naruto and Hinata wouldn't hear.

"Stop what?" she whispered back, batting her lashes innocently. "If you feed me I'll let you arrest me..for a while." she added playfully.

"What do you mean let me, for a while?" he growled back menacingly. "Hee hee, don't be foolish _Sasuke-kun._" she sang softly. "You couldn't arrest me even if I let you."

"So she really did underestimate him, well that will be her downfall." he mumbled to himself. His onyx eyes looked at her in defeat. Sakura smiled triumphantly and scooted her chair closer to him. "I win this round, lets just see how much of this he can take." she thought.

She watched him carefully as he picked up his chopsticks. He then reached over and grabbed a piece of the chicken stir-fry. On cue, Sakura started to cough violently, wanting the attention of the others who were chatting.

Cereulean and white eyes stared at them and gawked, as they saw the cold-hearted man, feed the "innocent" girl. When Sasuke reached her mouth, he had to fight the urge to shove the food and the chopsticks down her throat.

At last it was over, what's next..

_**PIGS STARTED FLYING!**_

Nope..

Naruto had soon pinned Sasuke to the floor and screamed at his face, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE BASTARD!"

_Bonk._"Baka, that _is _Sasuke-kun." Sakura growled. "You can't stop people from falling in love..." she said with her usual playful tone. She bent down and soon his and her face were a several centimeters apart. "Isn't that right, _Sasuke-kun.._"

He got up and dusted his shirt, "Dobe.." he muttered angrily. "Dajibou S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked. "I'm fine.." he answered

Sakura raised her eyebrows at them before annoucing, "Well, I'll be right back, it's not like I'm gonna try to escape or anything." she said as she glanced at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Sakura's retreating back before muttering, "I'll be right back." He quickly dashed out of the room. "What's up with them?" Naruto asked. Hinata shrugged.

**_Sasuke_**

"Dammit, where did she go?" He raced down the hallways checking each room, he froze when an arm shot out of a closet and pulled him in.

A hand clapped over mouth, "Shh...Sasuke-kun, it's me Sakura.." his captor whispered. He wrenched himself free and glared at her angrily. "WHAT ARE YO--"

"SHHHH!" she said warningly. "Not too loud.." Sasuke stared at her strangely, and when Sakura was satisfied, she let go.

He watched as she crawled to the door and peeked outside. "Good, they didn't hear." he heard her mutter. "Is she mentally challenged? kidnapping him into a closet, telling him to shut up.." he thought. He strained his eyes and saw that he was in a tiny closet that was packed with clothes.

She quietly crept towards him and sat down. "That was close."

She flashed him a smile. Not the playful ones she used earlier. But a true, pure smile. She was cute, no beautiful, the light from the crack of the closet illuminated her face.

He continued to stare at her until she snapped her fingers in front of him, waking him up from his trance. "Are you ok? Sasuke-kun?" she asked. This time, her eyes showed concern, for him?

"Hn.."

"Well, sorry for shoving you in here." she said apoligetically. "I just wanted to give Naruto and Hinata some alone time." "So let's just stay in here for a while.."

"Yea..and then we can ride on ponies, and jump off a building." Sasuke snapped. "And after that we can play stuck-in-the-closet-with- a-delinquent...Oh wait! I'm already playing!"

"Please! Pretty please!" Sakura begged adding her infamous puppy eyes. It didn't work well since it was pretty dark in the closet.

"No..this is ridiculous.." Sasuke said flatly. He stood up to leave, "Have fun in here." he mumbled turning the door knob.

"NO!" Sakura whispered (A.N. like a loud whisper..ya know..) She desparately threw her hands around Sasuke's ankle and pulled.

Sakura's reaction caused her to fall backwards while Sasuke fell on top of her. His lips crashed against hers, as they both lost their "first kiss."

Light flooded into the tiny closet when someone opened it. "S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata stuttered, shocked to see her friend kissing a guy in her closet.

"TEME!" Naruto roared, he too was shocked to see Sasuke kissing, a girl.

"N-No! It's not what you think!" Sasukequickly.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted

**Aha..poor sasuke..i am proud of this chapter..yes siree.. i'd like to have more than one beta so i can have different people's opinion..**


	4. Gone Clubbing

**No comment**

**Memory Refresher**

Sakura's reaction caused her to fall backwards while Sasuke fell on top of her. His lips crashed against hers, as they both lost their "first kiss."

Light flooded into the tiny closet when someone opened it. "S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata stuttered, shocked to see her friend kissing a guy in her closet.

"TEME!" Naruto roared, he too was shocked to see Sasuke kissing, a girl.

"N-No! It's not what you think!" Sasuke quickly said.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted

**The title for this ch. should go here..but i dont no what to call it..so yea..**

Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's collar and shook him violently. "YOU! STUPID! TEME!" he yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD KEEP YOUR RELATIONSHIPS AWAY FROM ME!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT! THERE IS NO RELATIONSHIP!" Sasuke screamed.

There was an awkward pause while Naruto was thinking of a reply, "So you just go and kiss random girls?"

"YOU ASSHOLE! DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO KISS HER? I NEED TO ARREST HER! NOT MAKE OUT IN A FUCKEN CLOSET!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"MAKE ME YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

The two males engaged into a fist fight yelling obscene words.

Sakura sat in the closet, still in the state of shock. She trembled slightly before she touched her lips; they felt as if they were burning. Hinata desperately shook her friend, trying to wake her up. "Sakura! A-Are you ok?"

Sakura's emerald orbs suddenly snapped back into focus. "Ha, I'm fine Hinata...". Her eyes traveled to the fighting rivals. She got to her feet and "noogied" Sasuke in the head when said man was busy pinning down Naruto. "Silly boy, you promised you wouldn't do that in public!" she said innocently, "Now we're caught red-handed. Hee hee, you're so naughty sometimes."

Sasuke stared and stared and stared at the pink-haired girl. His head pounded, he felt like strangling the girl right there. Even Naruto was quiet, Sakura just stood their smiling. "Ah well, I think its time to leave don't cha' think Sasuke-kun." She said in a rather demanding tone. Sasuke blinked once, and replied "I agree..." still dazed.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and flew out the door, out the apartment, and out of the block. **(A.N wait..how do u fly out of the block..ok w.e she just ran away from that block..)** Sakura panted as she ran, it wasn't easy running at her speed and dragging a guy at the same time. She turned and ran into an alley and finally stopped.

They stopped at an alley and the pink-haired girl faced him. "Well, gotta carry on with my life! See ya!" She turned around and was unexpectedly slammed into wall by an infuriated Uchiha. "Do you really think I'll let you go after today?" he growled angrily. He reached for his cuffs and remembered that he did not have them. "Crap." he thought.

He roughly flipped the girl to face him and held her small wrists with one hand. She smirked seductively at him, "I like it rough." she whispered. He gawked at her and accidentally loosened his grasp, the roseate quickly took the opportunity and kicked him **hard** in the family jewels.

Doubled up with indescribable pain, he clutched his groin while Sakura made her escape.

**Back at the Police Place somewhere...i dunoo**

**_Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang_**

Gunshots were muffled by the earmuffs Sasuke wore to protect his ear drums from blowing up. Perspiration ran down his cheeks as he reloaded his pistol; the gun gave a faint click when he flicked his wrist, closing it shut. He once again aimed at the target; he replaced the target with a mental image of a certain pink-haired girl before firing again. A smirk tugged at his lips as the bullet tore through the 'head'.

The raven-haired man heard someone's muffled speech and instinctively pointed his gun towards the speaker. He quickly lowered it, removed his ear piece, "Hello Jiraya-sama." "Have you seen Naruto?" the pervert asked. "I'm planning to take him on a little...trip."

"I-"

"OI! PERVERT! TEME!" a familiar voice shouted. Naruto ran up to them, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Ah, good timing Naruto. I need you to come with me on a trip." Jiraya started, a mischievous look was in his eyes, "Sasuke can come too. Do you want to join us?"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose; he had a sneaking suspicion to where this 'trip' was going to be. "No, I have better things to do." And with that he walked away, heading for the exit. He entered his office half an hour later after a quick shower. He groaned inwardly when he saw a file with his next mission.

--

Obsidian eyes glared at the entrance of where muffled music could be heard. He was supposed to go to some nightclub and retrieve a briefcase. It was a solo mission and the briefcase must be retrieved as soon as possible. Supposedly, a gang of wannabes had stolen it.

He sighed and pushed the heavy glass door and was immediately greeted by bright, blinding lights. The smell of sweat and alcohol lingered in the air; silhouettes of bodies pressed together could be seen. He struggled to get through the crowd and to the flight of stairs that led to the tables.

He cursed silently at whoever thought of making the stairs in the middle of a crowd of drunk, dancing freaks. **(A.N. HEY! I just made it like that so you could struggle!)** He felt a countless amount of girls AND guys grinding on him as he pushed through. He scanned the tables as soon as he made it to the second floor. The raven-haired man quickly spotted a bunch of teenagers snorting at one of the tables.

"Target located." he said to himself. He glanced at the dark suitcase that was leaning on the couch next to a fat guy. "Object located."

He walked over and sat on a table in the corner. A waitress with orange hair and green eyes bounced over to him.

"Hello!" she screamed over the loud music, "How may--" she abruptly stopped and stared at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes, the waitress quickly snapped back into focus. "Sorry, how may I help you today?"

"1 Coke please."

"What!"

"I said, 1 Coke."

"SPEAK UP! I CANNOT HEAR YOU OV--"

"ONE COKE YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

She looked at him funny before poking him, "One poke because your back itch!?" He lost his patience; he grabbed the pad roughly out of her hands and scribbled his order on. He shoved it into her hands. The waitress walked away, her uniform was just like any school uniform. He glared at her retreating back before staring back at his targets. They were busy laughing; he drummed his fingers while he thought of a strategy. His thoughts felt muddled by the pounding music and thick atmosphere.

There was no use of starting a whole scene for such a simple mission. He'll just have to slip the briefcase away from them. He spotted the 'deaf' waitress coming in his direction; the gang was huddled together as if they were planning something. They settled back with sly smirks on their faces.

As she passed them by, one of them 'accidentally' stuck his foot out causing her to trip. There was a muffled crash from his coke and the waitress laid sprawled on the ground. Her skirt had slid up, revealing her slender thighs and a tiny hint of panties.

"Clumsy girl." he thought.

He watched as the member that tripped her, helped her get up. More like an excuse to touch her. The goon wrapped his right arm around her breasts and his hand was actually cupping one. He used the other one to lift her by the waist. The orange-haired waitress hastily made her way towards him; she was continuously fixing her hair although it looked fine to him.

His curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. In the blinking neon lights, he made out several strands of hair were not orange. Instead they were pink; she looked horrified when he realized who she was. Anger pulsed through him as he pulled her down next to him and slapped off the wig.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" he growled loudly over the pounding music.

She narrowed her emerald orbs back at him while brushing some of her hair back, "I _work _here."

"Wh-"

"And I suppose you're working too." she stated. She jerked her head in the direction of the gang, "They call themselves 'The Ghetto Rebels' Gay much? Yes. They come here nearly every night. They are stupid 16 year olds who think they're cool. Fucking perverts." She flicked at the bangs that slipped down from her ear, "Anything else you need to know about them? Oh yea, they are leaving in like half an hour so you should go get that briefcase now."

"How did-?"

"After I took your order, I went and broke into your car and found your mission file." she stated bluntly.

"Look, I'll go steal that for you if you don't bother me on my shift." she looked at him as if he were a little mischievous child, "Just go get that thingy and off you go and here I stay."

"I don't need help from a criminal. After I retrieve that case, I'll arrest you too."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Men and their pride. Fine, I'll help you by distracting. You go get that thing and get out of here."

"Stop wasting my time! You're distracting enough. You're damn clumsy; you'll just be a burden!"

"Oh! So you really think I tripped by accident!" She lifted her shirt a little and grabbed something from her skirt; a wallet. "He's the leader of them idiots. This might come in handy." She chucked the wallet at him. "Be right back." Sasuke opened the wallet and found out the leader's driver's license.

Someone lightly tapped him on the shoulder, he looked up; his onyx orbs widened slightly in shock. Sakura wore what resembled to be what she wore at Hinata's house. She had gotten rid of the straps of her pink tank top and had folded it up to make it seem like a tube top. Her black skirt had been shredded _extremely _short, if she bent forward slightly; she would be able to expose half of her underwear.

She wore platform shoes with black straps and her hair was done into a messy bun. Her top revealed most of her cleavage and she stank of alcohol. (A.N. Serious B.O. (Beer Odor) Ha Ha get it?) She must have also applied a large amount of blush because her face looked flushed. "Well, I overdid the skirt. But what do you think? I look like a genuine drunken whore right?"

"You always did." he replied coldly.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun! That hurt my feelings!"

"I don't give a damn! If you're trying to help, I don't need it."

The roseate ignored him and walked towards the gang, her body swayed as she tottered. Giving an impression that she was indeed a drunken bitch. The same guy that had tripped her before did the same thing and Sakura ended up falling on the fat tub of lard. Sasuke squinted and saw her kicking the briefcase, causing it to sail to the other side of the room. He got up and paced to the direction of the suitcase.

"She's pretty, can't wait to fuck her." a nasal voice gloated.

"I call dibs first!" another cried out gleefully.

A pang of guilt hit Sasuke as he glanced over at the lithe form on the layers of blubber. One of her viridian eyes opened and it clearly urged him to go on. "Well I do need to arrest her." he thought, trying to think of an excuse.

"What are you doing with my sister?" he growled menacingly at the group.

One of them smirked, "Just having a little bit of fun."

Sasuke firmly grasped Sakura's wrist and pulled her to him. Her head rested on his shoulder, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she whispered loudly into his ear. One of the gang members stood up and threw a punch at Sasuke. The dark-haired man caught it with his free hand and twisted his wrist painfully. The rest of the gang stood up and poised to fight, "Get ready to run." he muttered to the female leaning on him.

He dashed away, pulling the young woman with him. He picked up the briefcase and scrambled down the staircase as Sakura quickly followed. Angry shouts could be heard from behind them as they pushed through the sea of people. The two burst out and ran down the dark streets closely followed by the furious gang.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Sakura cursed while she repeatedly stumbled because of her high shoes. They took a sharp turn and the female quickly pushed her partner into an alley. She grabbed the case out of his hands and chucked it into the nearby dumpster.

"WHAT THE FUCK--!!"

She quickly silenced him by firmly pressing her lips against his. His muffled cries were also muted when she jammed her tongue into his mouth. Footsteps thundered and faded away as the gang that was pursuing them disappeared. "God damn, that was close." She muttered while checking if the pursuers were truly gone. A familiar cold metal was placed upon her wrist. Sasuke roughly twisted her arm and cuffed her other wrist.

"I help you and you do this."

The pink-haired girl shook off her platforms and muttered something about 'slut wear.' Sasuke firmly grasped her arm, well aware of what she was going to do. She pouted cutely, "Now, now there Sasuke-kun; I don't think Mr. Balls would like to meet Ms. Foot." He winced slightly remembering what had happened earlier.

"Well I think, Ms. Foot should stay put if she knows what's good for her."

He pushed her out of the alley, while carrying the briefcase in one hand.

"THERE THEY ARE!!"

The dark-haired man glanced behind him and saw the gang running in their direction. "Kuso! Run!!" He started to run but he did not hear the following footfalls, he turned around. Sakura was being held down by two guys while the leader was trying to take her top off her.

Anger coursed through him as he raced back and chucked the case at the leader. Then he quickly punched one of the guys and kicked the other. The girl quickly got up and stood next to Sasuke. Her eyes flared with anger, "These. Off. NOW!"

"Yea right." Sasuke answered back, looking at the 8 gang members that surrounded them. Their backs touched as they faced opposite of each other. One lunged at Sakura and before Sasuke could even hit the assaulter, she punched him right in the face.

Hard.

The guy wheeled away and nursed his bloody broken nose. "FUCK OFF BITCHES!!" She screamed angrily at them. "Calm down, I'll handle them."

"Fuck no. YOU! Stay put Mr. Pretty Boy cuz' Ms. Foot is about to meet some new friends." She sprinted to the leader and stopped just as she was about to punch him. "This! Is for your fuckin thumb that touched me!" And she kicked him in the balls. "AND THIS I FOR YOUR INDEX FINGER!!" She delivered another blow with her fist. The other members started to surround Sakura as she continued to hit the leader for every finger he had.

Sasuke gracefully jumped in and knocked out two, while the young woman kicked backwards; her heel digging into one of the gang members' chin. "AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GET CUZ YOU JUST DO!!" She elbowed the leader hard in the stomach before kicking him sky high. The leader was long unconscious, his face was beyond recognition and Sakura seemed satisfied.

She gathered all of her saliva and spat on the leader's face. She turned her attention to the fierce fight Sasuke was putting up. He was against 4 members who were armed with knives. He seemed to be cut in several places but that didn't seem to slow him down. Sakura jumped over one member and hit another as she landed. "3 to 2, better catch up."

Two landed on the ground with a thump, "3 to 4."

"Wrong, It's a draw." she corrected, kicking a unconscious male forward. "Well! Gotta go get these things off. I'm not much of a bracelet person."

He grasped her arm reflectively and glared at her. She looked deeply into his obsidian orbs, "That hurts." He did not loosen his grasp, "You're annoying."

"No, I'm Sakura."

"God, you're so damn annoying!!"

"Stupid chicken head!"

He glared at her once more before looking for the suitcase; he noticed in the dim moonlight that Sakura's feet were bleeding. Her pale porcelain skin was accented by the dark crimson liquid. He bent down and pulled her closer to him, "Get on." She hesitantly got on his back, his hands cradling her bottom.

**Too tired to continue.**

**But there WILL be a lemon in the next chapter I can promise you that.**


	5. Dominance

**Well, I noticed I never replied to any of your reviews and I am SOOOO SORYY! You guys really love the naughty Sakura don't you. Hohohoho. Well here we go.**

**daydreamer53221- Oooo my first reviewer! Well I'm glad you like my story and here is a lock of Sasuke's hair to show my appreciation! Hands a heavy glass case showing a single strand of hair**

**Shinobi Darkbeak- Sorry for the late update. Kinda lost my inspiration on the way and I was busy with my other fic. Let's hope this makes up for it!**

**neu chi no nai u- I shall take thy words and use it as fuel for my will POWER! ON WITH THE YOUTH! That was just gay…**

**Setsuna Hamajima- lol. I was getting worried that I wasn't being descriptive enough. Oh, god. How could you think i dont need a beta. I am horrible with grammar! No matter how many times I proof read, pplz still find mistakes. But thanks for your support, I will remember you when my mom is yelling at me for failing another essay project.**

**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona- Thx for the new acronym and I shall do my best to AMS!**

**Sukarou- thx for the review! Out of 2000 people who read this, only like .00000000000000060sumtin reviews.**

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me- My gosh! I love your stories and I can't believe you actually reviewed! These days I dont have time to read other pplz cuz I'm too busy working on mine! Bows and kisses feet I would never let Naruto beat up Sasuke and win! Well I do have to sharpen my lemon skills, so don't expect too much.**

**sportiegrl- Thank whoever is up there that pplz actually like my story!**

**sasukerocks- LMFAO, your review made me laugh. Laughter IS contagious.**

**Sexy.Black.Neko- glad you like Sakura. Most pplz hate for reasons I don't know. **

**Leiral- Lol! Thx**

**white-rosekiss- I WILL! THANK YOU! I WILL!**

**ChibiHeart- YES! GO SAKURA! Lol, Banana's are evil?**

**haha.notsofunny- haha.thoughtyourpennamewasquitefunny! If you read ch. 4 you'll see y naruto got pissed. I was confused for a second too; I kept asking myself, "Why did I get him pissed" until I remembered. Thx for pointing that out!**

**Kurenai Chinoumi- lol! Goddamit is my favorite word! Get your own! Haha jk. Glad you like it. It's fun making Sasuke suffer! **

**Kaibutsu- Aww, how kind. You actually had to repeatedly review. Mucus drips down nose, Tears streams down I SHALL NEVER FORGET YOUR ACT UNSELFISHNESS!**

**vague221- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUU! I'll try harder to update faster!**

**tIshHa01- Haha! And I was just getting started!**

**skuller31- Sorry for making you wait so long!**

**edakumi-sama- I see you haven't added hearts to the reviews for this story. THIS STORY NEEDS SOME LOVING TOO! oo...you offered to be my beta too! I don't think I need one anymore since I update so late! I don't think I want to let my beta down too! But If i do need one! You'll be the first on my list!**

**Heartless Ghost- lol thx. I love pplz who review BOTH of my stories! Sakura could TOTALLY kick butt, and excuse the 'stupid chicken hair' part; reallllyyy lame comeback.**

**jennjennr- lol! I have ALOT of problems.**

**HikaruNoJingoku- No offense taken. ALL of my friends hate SakuSasu pairings. They hate her guts for some reason. Pplz find her annoying cuz she can't take care of herself, but the author probably made her like that so Sasuke can protect her forever and ever and ever and EVER! Why did you read my story then? Not that I don't appreciate it, like my summary is horrible; there is no way you would have wanted to read it cuz of the summary.**

**psychochild22- YAY! a random review! I hope brownies mean that you like my story!**

**sasuke's cherryblossom- lol, so glad pplz are hyped about this fic.**

**krista- I update really slowly so sorry if I make you wait long!**

**loki-lee- Your name is so fun to say! lokileelokilee! Thx for the review!**

**deadfreya- Thx! I thought my humor was pretty corny, lol**

**anichick23- Thanks for the review. I feel so mushy inside when pplz add me to their favorites list!**

**Rhibski- lol, it is pretty cute isnt it? -shudders-**

**CutieSmoothie- Let me tell you, I LOVE SMOOTHIES! I would give up my hand for a sip! Glad you like my story!**

**Blizzie-chan- Your name reminds me of Mcdonald's blizzard, thx to you and cutiesmoothie-chan up there; I'm having cravings! And naruto does not really like Sakura in this story, he likes hinata. I love naruhina.**

**Deidara lover48- I LOVE DEIDARA-KUN! He's my favorite akatsuki member besides Itachi! squeals**

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90- lol, I love writing Sakura like this. She's the dominant one in the 'relationship'. And I was the one who wrote the lemon down there and trust me, I am probably more perverted than you!**

**Sakura Haruno- heheheh, I'm not planning to finish the story anytime soon. Guess you gotta keep waiting for the end.**

**SasuXSaku fan- Well, lets hope that I don't get any writers block or sumtin.**

**LoveStories- YAY HYPER HYPER! I LOVE REVIEWS! CAN'T WAIT TILL YOU REVIEW AGAIN!**

**Sekiryu- ohohohooo. The thing is, I don't like AU's much either, its just that if I DONT make it AU...i gotta add fight scenes which I suck at. If I had to, it would probably sound sumtin like this; Sasuke punched Itachi. Itachi got a nosebleed, Itachi threw a kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged. EXTREMMEMEMEMMELLYY boring! Which is why I'm stuck with AU's right now. But don't worry, the ItaiSaku one I'm trying to continue is not as AU.**

**danilie- haha, glad your enjoying it. God, I can't believe my SUMMARY made you want to read it. Its like the worst piece of shit in the world!**

**2supersmart- I was constantly thinking about your review while I was doing this chapter, well because this chapter is all lemon. Well pretty much it is. So I dont want to be the one to corrupt you so I suggest you don't read too much. Your mom is going to kill me for corrupting her baby. And I think the reason why you didn't see this is because I didn't update for like a year, and the rating before was 'T' which I was pretty shocked when I discovered. I mean like, how many other kids got corrupted because of my stupidity? **

**rainingblood666- LMFAO! oo I should be guilty for getting you in trouble but I've had situations like that before. Wow, I really can't believe people find this story funny. When I reread, I go like; "Wow I am one perverted lil bitch."**

**dannysamrules- lol, glad you like the story!**

**naruto-fan001- lol, yeah I like adding a lil bit of my sick humor here and there. Ms. Foot has been kicking me in the ass all week so that I can update this! Remeber to say thank you to her!**

**violetme- Girl, let me tell you; I love violets! lol, I sounded madd 'black' as my friend Christine would call it. Not that I'm stereo typing or anything...I'm just...ok I'll shut up.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Last time on oatmeal, I mean oatrl...**

He grasped her arm reflectively and glared at her. She looked deeply into his obsidian orbs, "That hurts." He did not loosen his grasp, "You're annoying."

"No, I'm Sakura."

"God, you're so damn annoying!"

"Stupid chicken head!"

He glared at her once more before looking for the suitcase; he noticed in the dim moonlight that Sakura's feet were bleeding. Her pale porcelain skin was accented by the dark crimson liquid. He bent down and pulled her closer to him, "Get on." She hesitantly got on his back, his hands cradling her bottom.

**Dominance (Thx to Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90; I thought of the name of the chapter while replying the review. Everyone tackle her (You...are a girl right?) with appreciation!)**

"I thought girls were supposed to be feather light." he grumbled.

"HEY! You would gain weight too if your diet was mushy-banana-split-sundae-with-marshmallow-fluff!"

Sasuke didn't answer but glanced at her feet that were bleeding slowly. They...well he had been walking for almost 20 minutes now. He spotted his crappy car exactly where he had left it. He threw the case into the backseats while he dropped Sakura on the front passenger seat.

The female panicked, _"What the hell do I do now!"_

**SEDUCE YOUR WAY TO FREEDOM!**

"Hell no!" she said out loud as her captor got into the car. He gave her a weird look before starting the car. She blushed furiously, but thanks to her previous makeup; there was no signs that she was embarrassed.

**He already took your first kiss, let's not waste it.**

_"No more touchy-touchy!"_

**YOU KISSY-KISSIED WHEN YOU WERE BEING CHASED.**

_"That…! Was an emergency!"_

**This is an emergency too! ARE YOU PLANNING TO ROT YOUR ASS IN A JAIL CELL JUST CUZ YOU KNOW YOUR NOT SEXY?**

_"What'da ya mean not sexy? Who wouldn't want some of this?"_

**Maybe you're scared. Or maybe you're a lesbian.**

_"Shut the fuck up! Why the fuck would I be lesbian."_

**Maybe because you don't want to get some of that sexy hunk sitting next to you. **

_"He's probably gay! It'll be like seducing a rock!"_

**Ever wonder what a rock with an erection looks like?**

_"No! I'll get out of this! Just gimme time to think!"_

**That proves it! You're gay.**

_"Am not!"_

**Yes.**

_"No."_

**Yes.**

_"No."_

_**Yes.**_

_"No."_

_**Yes.**_

_"UGH! I'LL PROVE IT! GOD I HAVE TO TOUCH THAT SLIMEBALL."_

**...I'm your inner, I know you want to do it.**

Sakura sighed, _"Whatever."_

Onyx orbs continuously trailed back to the young woman beside him who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Are you going to seriously lock me up?" she asked, her beryl green eyes scanning his face.

"Yes." came his stoic reply, he quickly looked away.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can you not?"

"No." His eyes focused on where he was going.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No."

A moment of silence passed.

"What about a trade?"

"I don't want anything from you."

She leaned closer to him, her fingers started to softly stroke his neck. The car slowed down as it neared a stoplight, she quickly took the chance and sat on his lap. She laid her head on the crook of his neck.

"Get. Off. Me."

"Make me."

He tried to push her off but the stoplight changed to green. Her hands moved lower to his chest as she continued stroking, "You're a man now Sasuke, surely there is something that you want from me." her lips grazed his neck as she spoke. His throat tightened as he tried to swallow. The cuffs tinkled as she ran her fingers through his thick spiky hair.

"Relax Sasuke, just take these things off me and I'll do the work."

He knew what she was trying to do but he couldn't stop her; He didn't want to. Her hands went lower, passing his stomach; and dangerously closer to his lower region. He could feel himself getting excited, "Fuck! Think! Naruto kissing Kakashi! Naruto kissing Kakashi!" But instead he had a mental picture of him and Sakura on his bed. Sakura checked his pockets and didn't find any keys, "Damn, I can't believe I left my pick at Hinata's!"

She could feel Sasuke's tense as she moved lower, brushing the bulge. An idea suddenly hit her, "I'm sure you would love to throw me in jail with a boner. The other officers are sure to be jealous." She softly kneaded his erection which gained a small moan from the male. The car jerked to the left as it neared the police station. Sakura gave a sigh of relief, she reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair once more.

He stopped the car in front of an apartment and tossed her on the cold, cement ground as he locked up his car. "Fuck! Dude, ever heard of being gentle?" She glanced at his visible erection, "You've been a naughty boy I see." Obsidian orbs shot daggers at the girl.

"I cannot believe I am doing this." he thought to himself. Sakura was right; he was not going to risk his pride just to lock her up. He could just keep her custody at his house for one night. What could possible go wrong? He unlocked his apartment door and pushed her in. The room seemed so lifeless and empty. He turned the light on, two light bulbs hanging from the ceiling lit up. Sakura shivered as the cool air seemed to kiss her bare stomach.

She saw a desk, bed, dresser and a refrigerator. There was also another door which she assumed was the bathroom. Sasuke grabbed a belt and attached Sakura's shackled hands to the refrigerator door. She was about to protest when she spotted a scissor on the kitchen counter. (A.N. His house is a studio. You know like, everything is in one room; just a lil explaination for pplz who are going like.."Where did the kitchen counter come out from?")

The raven-haired man then went into the bathroom; while Sakura quickly reached for the scissors.

----

He splashed cold water on his face; the icy water quickly snapped him into focus. He could not believe how his body betrayed him. He filled a little tub of warm water and grabbed a pack of First-Aid supplies. He reopened the door and found her furiously cutting his belt with scissors. She stopped and laughed nervously, "Um, I can explain!"

He placed his burden next to her feet and carefully untied the belt. "Your feet are going to be infected if you don't clean it anytime soon." She pouted and plopped down to the floor. She placed her feet into the lukewarm water and sighed. Sasuke watched closely as she squeezed out all the pus from her cuts. (A.N. What a turn off.)

"You got boo-boo's too." she said without looking at him while bandaging her foot.

He winced when she had used the word to define his cuts. She looked up at his disgusted face, "Well, they aren't bruises and they aren't serious cuts so they are boo-boo's." His left eyebrow arched at her logic, she smirked before continuing; "You know how boo-boo's becoming no boo-boo's. With just a little kissy kissy here and there."

He gave her a blank stare that said, "...as if..."

"God! It's impossible to talk to you!"

He gave her another stare which said, "So?"

She stared back at him, trying to keep a straight face. Sasuke studied her face once again. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow in the dim light, the soft curve of her chin underneath her juicy looking lips. He tore his eyes away from their and looked directly at her eyes, drowning into her pools of emerald.

She could feel herself being sucked into his dark eyes that seemed to be nearly soulless. She looked away and started bandaging her other foot. His eyes trailed down her slender neck, wondering how it would look with irritating red marks. He mentally slapped himself, "Focus."

The raven-haired man flinched when she got up with the tub of water, "Relax darling, I'm just going to go pour this out." She rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom. He heard running water, nothing suspicious. She appeared later with a fresh tub of steaming water and towels. She looked refreshed; her cuffs clinked together as she sat. "I am so tired of these things! Can you PLEASE take 'em off?"

"No."

"...bitch..."

"What?"

"My feet itch."

She scooted closer to him, "Come on Sasuke, stop being such a baby. I almost feel bad for your parents."

"You can't they're dead."

Their eyes met briefly, "Now I do feel bad for your parents."

She grabbed his arm and pulled his sleeve up where a small wound was. She dampened the towel and wiped away the excess dirt. He hissed in pain when she pressed a cotton ball (with alcohol of course) to his wound. "Oh stop it! My feet took a bath in this bitch." she scolded with a pout on her face.

She finished with her task several minutes later, she yawned and stretched. "It's past my bed time and my curfew. Can I leave now?" The male opposite of her did not answer, instead he pulled her up and dragged her to his dresser. She had a confused look on her face, he proceeded and got another belt and tied her to his dresser.

"OH WHY YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

"Good night." he replied and headed towards his bed. Sakura sputtered obscene words while Sasuke ignored her. After 3 minutes, she had repeated every curse she knew a thousand times. His head ached and he threw his blankets aside and walked towards the struggling woman.

"---AND YOU'RE A FUCKEN MESSED UP DICK FACED JERK! YOU ASSHOLE!"

"SHUT UP!"

"OH DON'T YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU FUCKEN BASTARD! I AM GOING TO SOOO FUCK UP YOUR FACE LATER! AND I'M GOING TO FUCKEN STAB YOUR BALLS OPEN! DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK UCHIHA!"

He leaned right into her face, "Shut.Up."

"WELL MR. HIGH-N-MIGHTY I SHOULD---"

Sakura continued her crazed sputtering while Sasuke focused on her lips.

Claimable, luscious lips.

And without thinking, he kissed her. Flicking his tongue over her lips as she protested. His hand ran through her bubble-gum locks while the other stroked her slender neck. He nipped at her lower lip and she granted him entry.

He quickly pulled her head back for better access, a fierce tongue battle engaging between them. Sakura found him to be very addictive. His touches sent shivers down her spine. His hands quickly worked on untying Sakura from the dresser. As soon as she was freed, he broke the kiss and pushed her to the wall. He had forgotten completely of who he was. She was what he wanted now, and what an Uchiha wants; an Uchiha gets.

Sakura could not believe what just happened a few moments ago. The atmosphere had changed dramatically, she was confused but she definitely liked what was going on. She threw her shackled arms around his as he leaned in for another bruising kiss. She felt his hands on her bare stomach, rubbing gently. He was rewarded with a loud moan.

"Sa-su-ke-kun" she purred. Her lush green eyes were glazed over, "If you want me, you better free me after."

"What makes you think you're going to want to leave?" he asked with his annoying trademark smirk.

"Men and their pride these days. Deal or no deal?"

"Deal"

He lifted her and grinded his hard member against her crotch, she gasped and arched her back in pleasure. He started to plant hot, wet kisses from her jaw line and down her throat. He stopped and pushed her top and bra down to expose her breasts. He was getting tired of holding her up, so he moved her to the bed. Sasuke used the belt that was tossed earlier to tie her cuffs to the headboard. Both of their eyes were now cloudy and lustful.

He removed his shirt and pressed his bare chest against hers. He smirked, "You have been a dirty little girl and I am going to have to clean you up myself." She looked at him, "And how are you planning to do that?" came her hoarse reply. He straddled her hips and bent down so that their noses touched.

"I am going to lick you inside out." he answered licking his lips slowly. She shuddered as she found his answer to be highly erotic. His tongue ran down her silky neck and bit her several times. Hickies were already forming and he was slightly proud of his handiwork. He cupped and massaged her left breast while swirling his tongue around her rosy peak. She gave another moan of toe-curling pleasure. He planted more kisses down her stomach while Sakura desperately grasped the air.

Her fingers felt so stiff, she needed to touch him. "Sa...suke-kun, please I need to touch you." she begged, panting slightly. He moved up, brushing away her bangs from her sweaty forehead. "No, think of this as your punishment." She smirked seductively, "I should be punished more then."

He 'hn-ed' before kissing her, "Shut up." He pulled off all her clothes and gazed at her moist core. Her pink curls were glazed with her cum and radiated a tempting heat. The onyx-orbed man spread her legs wide apart and wet his lips with anticipation. He traced the outer rim of her vaginal opening with his tongue as she shrieked with pleasure. She tried bucking her hips but he held her down.

He finally dipped his tongue into her folds while hitting her G-spot. His fingers soon replaced his tongue as he busily stretched her. The male chuckled darkly as he found the irony of the situation to be quite funny. He watched the eternal angel gasp and pant for air as he took off the rest of his clothes; his huge erection visible for everyone to see. He positioned himself between her legs and saw the hint of fear on her face. The size of him was bound to scare any girl.

He chuckled again before kissing her deeply. Her screams muffled as he penetrated her. The first thing that ran through his mind after a couple of thrusts was, "Fuck! I didn't use a condom. Wait, I don't even _have _them!" His common sense begged him to stop but his body continued its ministrations. Sakura's screams quieted as the sharp pain turned into burning pleasure.

"Aa, Sasuke-kun!" she moaned while arching her back to meet him. His thrusts started to get faster and harder as he desperately tried to reach his climax. She finally felt his seed shooting inside her while he cried out her name. He collapsed on top of her and rolled off to the side. His eyes were shut as his hands fumbled to find a key. Both of them heard a tiny click before falling into a deep satisfied sleep.

**TBC**

**crap i feel so perverted. blushes and hides collection of hentai I don't have hentai and that's the truth. Ok I admitted that had to be like that kinkiest shit i ever want to read.**

**Like the draft was like any other lemon, so I tried to add some flava and I think I overdid it.**

**FYI!**

**For Promiscuous boy meet Innocent girl, I think I'll do a SasuSaku. But that is not coming until I finish with one of my fanfics and put up the ITAISAKU fic which I am working on.**


	6. Your Name Is?

**I, well got nuthing to say but have you guys noticed that most of the T-rated fics are mostly about the same highschool plot and everything? I mean, when I read it; it's like the same thing over and over again. And yet they have more reviews than me.**

**Violetme- uh-oh, I'm pretty late with the update aren't I?? I still feel that innocent people are being corrupted because of my bad lemon!!! And then my friends had to tell me what a pervert I became and everything!!!**

**Shinobi Darkbeak- lmao, your review was…how should I say it? Very blunt?? Lol**

**2supersmart- whoa, we got some connection going on here! I was corrupted by my friends too!! Such good friends don't cha think? And it's not that I think you're immature!! I sound so insensitive when I read what I write. Woe is me!!**

**Rainingblood666- well, I like the itaisaku pairing but I think sasusaku is my all time favorite. I just can't imagine itachi being soooo OC. I mean I hate it when I do that!!! GRRR!!**

**Aznmelon- LOL!! My lemon was good?? I haven't wrote one since forever…wait; actually that was my first official lemon, unless you include an old rape scene I wrote in my old fics. But let's keep the past a secret.**

**Ur2TrOuBleSoMe90- Ooo sorry bout that!! I can't believe people think my lemon was good! Its so, bad; I wana go stab it!!!**

**Heartless Ghost- lol, yes; poor Sasuke-kun probably thought he would never have sex and just die as a virgin. And besides, I think he would rather go hug Itachi than just going to a pharmacy or w.e to buy condoms. Now _that _picture would be worth a thousand words. Maybe even a million!!**

**Trunksmybaby- lol, cute? **

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me- Ah yes! The honorable one! May my horrible lemon not scar you and keep you from writing your awesome fics!! Speaking about your fics, I haven't read them in a while. Hm….**

**Animedreamz05- I'll get used to it probably after Promiscuous Boy meet Innocent Girl.**

**Keke999- Sorry I'm a little late! Well a lot late actually.**

**ok...last time there was a lemon...**

He chuckled again before kissing her deeply. Her screams muffled as he penetrated her. The first thing that ran through his mind after a couple of thrusts was, "Fuck! I didn't use a condom. Wait, I don't even _have _them!" His common sense begged him to stop but his body continued its ministrations. Sakura's screams quieted as the sharp pain turned into burning pleasure.

"Aa, Sasuke-kun!" she moaned while arching her back to meet him. His thrusts started to get faster and harder as he desperately tried to reach his climax. She finally felt his seed shooting inside her while he cried out her name. He collapsed on top of her and rolled off to the side. His eyes were shut as his hands fumbled to find a key. Both of them heard a tiny click before falling into a deep satisfied sleep.

**I still feel all tingly lol.**

He woke up a start at exactly 7:30 AM. His body felt oddly heavy and stiff.

"Did I drink last night?"

Memories hit him over like a train, X-rated images ran through his head as he tried to suppress a smirk.

_Sakura_

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed that she wasn't next to him. "Oh right, the deal."

---

A few streets away, a pink-haired female sneezed. Her sore body was dipped into hot water of a bath house. She glanced at her bare form before scowling in disgust.

"It's official Sakura, you are a whore now." she said out loud.

**Well at least it wasn't some ugly bum.**

Her beryl-green eyes focused again on her reflection, bright red marks were scattered all over her upper body. "I don't think a bucket of make-up would work for that; maybe white-out??"

She shivered as she felt his hands on her body; a wild grin was plastered on her face.

"If he only wasn't so sexy."

---

Sakura yawned as she found herself roaming the bustling city streets. She had recently 'jacked' an outfit from a store a couple of blocks back. A pair of faded jeans and a plain white t-shirt was surely not going to be missed. Her nimble fingers grasped and twirled a red cap from a display table as she passed it.

Her pink locks were now shoved graciously under the cheap hat. "Brunch time." she thought, eyeing a wallet that was sticking out of a man's jeans. Brushing passed him; she grasped the wallet and cheered silently. She opened it and nearly screamed in horror. Blinking ominously, a red tracker was placed into it.

"Shit."

She tossed the wallet behind her and ran; shouts from the cop could be heard from behind her.

"Shit."

She pumped her legs faster and skidded into an alley, a strong hand grabbed her wrist so hard; she thought it was pulled clean out of its socket. Her eyes shut tightly as she screamed her head off. Another hand covered her mouth and cut her air supply. Bright green clashed with black (A,N. Yea the colors really do clash, really bad combo.), "Mm-mff?"

"That was way too easy." Sasuke loosened his grasp and bore his eyes into hers. "You're losing it, Sa-ku-ra." She blushed furiously as a sly smirk graced his lips. She sputtered some inaudible words, "Well, um...I'm kinda running late right now. So smell ya later." She jerked away successfully; his hands grasped her firmly and pulled her back.

"Now, now what's the rush?" She backed away from him and ended up with her back touching the wall. Their gazes forever locked, "I need you..." he started with a husky tone. She shivered and tried pushing him away, "I-I don't know what came over me last night! I don't even like you!" she finished with a tone of uncertainty.

His eyebrow arched, "Let me start again." She gave him a confused and embarrassed look, "I need you to meet me Sweet Night Club tonight." he finished. She stared at him with a puzzled expression, "So you can have your little copper friends with you? Forget it." she shoved him away and started to sprint.

"Ever wonder where my father kept the money?"

She screeched to a halt, her back faced him. He smirked, "Jackpot."

"You've been in my house before, but sadly; you searched and search but alas! Not even the tiniest trace of money." She faced him, "Your point is?"

"My father doesn't keep money at our house..." Her eyebrow arched.

"...he kept gold bars and jewels." He dismissively broke their gazes and walked past her, "10 o' clock be there."

"WAIT!!" She dashed up to him and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. "Thanks for the meal! Asshole!!" she cried, running with his wallet.

"Dammit." He cursed as the blob of pink disappeared into the crowd.

-----

Sakura laughed while jumping on a bar stool, "Ryuichi-kun!! You are so funny!!" She looked deeply into his brown eyes before slipping his wallet out of his jacket. "So, Yumi-chan; you come here often?" the brown haired man asked, yelling over the roar of the music.

"Nope." she lied, "My boyfriend told me that it wasn't so bad here."

"...Boyfriend??" She nodded, cackling madly inside as the man's face fell. "...Well, I have to go now."

She stuck out her tongue as he retreated, "Loserrr." She flipped open his wallet and examined the contents. Three twenty dollar bills were inside along with other stuff. Sakura took out the money and tossed the wallet over her shoulder. "Hey! Jiro-san!! Gimme anything and keep the change!" she shouted to the middle aged bartender. He took a glance at the twenty dollar bill and chuckled, "Sure."

A small shot slid in front of her, the amber colored liquid glowed invitingly. The liquid burned her throat as she gulped it down. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips. "Hm...new stuff! Can I have another?"

"Sure." He repeated.

Another glass was put in front of her as she smacked her lips expectantly. "Cheers!" She drank it slower, enjoying the cool burning sensations; a hand grasped her shoulder and spun her around. The golden liquid spewed out of her mouth, sprinkling the raven-haired man. "Aw dammit." she cried, wiping her chin; "That was good stuff."

Sasuke let out an angry hiss as he cleaned himself with his sleeve. She blinked innocently as she patted the stool next to her. Her normally straight pink hair was now a tumble of curls. She was wearing a sleeveless crimson top with a V-cut collar and a tight, black mini-skirt that seemed to be made out of leathery material. Chains were hooked on her skirt causing a tiny jingles (if it could be possibly heard over the music), her red top showed a bit of her cleavage. His eyes trailed down to her slim legs, she had knee-length fish net stockings with dark boots.

And for him? He wore baggy jeans with a plain white t-shirt. He held a black leather jacket in his left arm. Impatient fingers snapped in front of him as she indicated his seat. He sat down next to her, slightly anxious.

"Jiro-san! Two more shots!!"

Two glasses slid in front of them as they both took one, "Don't drink too much, I need you focused."

"Oh pul-leasee, I need a truck full of this before I get drunk." She eyed the man cautiously examining his drink, "Drink up, It's not poisoned." She grabbed his glass and took a small sip, "See?"

He drained his glass, "You help me with something, and the location to the stuff is yours."

"Tempting." she drawled sarcastically.

"Tempted?? Deal or no deal?"

She pondered for a moment, "What sort of favor?"

"More of a mission. I need to get into the Uchiha Estate, and to get what you want; you have to go in too. Security is tight; I think you'll find it somewhat fun." His tone was became more businesslike with every word. Sasuke needed a distraction and she seemed to be that distraction. "We both get what we want."

"Sure, I have nothing much to do anyway."

"Mission starts now."

"Huh?"

"I need you to distract a man while I get some info." He gently pushed her off the stool and pointed briefly at a group of four men sitting around a table. One of the men got up, "Gotta go." 

"Wait! Which..."

But he sped across the room, "Aw fuck him." She walked towards the table, her steps matching the beat of a pop song that was currently ending. The men had a perfect view of the dance floor, she pushed her way through the dancing crowd. Getting as close as the dance floor permitted, she waited for the next song. The crowd gave an appreciative roar as a familiar beat pounded from the speakers; she gave a seductive smirk to the men before swaying her hips to the music. Already, other males tried to dance with her; but she ignored and pushed them away.

_**How you doin' young lady?  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy**  
**You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words the first time that we spoke**_

The man with short dark hair that sat in the middle stared at her, the lights flashed and she saw a look of curiosity in his dark eyes. She raised her arms and moved them in the rhythm with the music and her body.

**_Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light_  
_  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night_**

Her curls bounced wildly as she shook her body in tune with the music, the dance floor vibrated as the music was turned up louder. Her eyes gave the man a daring stare.

_**You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it? **_

_**All I can do is try, just gimme one chance  
What's the problem? I don't see a ring on your hand**_

She waved her hands in front of her face suggestively, showing that indeed there was no ring. Another male approached her, trying to engage her to dance with him. She ignored him and continued to tease the men as she turned and gave her ass a little shake.

_**I'll be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent **_

You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, let's walk for a minute

**_Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want_**

**_Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?_**

She mouthed the last words before blowing a kiss. Her movements began to grow more fluid as she threw on a mini belly dance for them.

_**Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need**_

"Yes!" she cheered softly as the man that was watching her stood up and headed in her direction. "Let's just hope he's the one I was supposed to distract." As the man approached her, she began to realize how handsome he was. Short dark, hair and familiar obsidian orbs; two lines ran from opposite sides of his face. He brushed away her bangs and smirked as he placed his hands on her tiny waist.

**_Promiscuous Boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?_**

Sakura flashed a shy smile before placing her hands on his chest. "Whoa, titanium here." she thought.

_**Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue;  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute**_

Her hands slid higher, as she softly caressed his neck. She looked up and bit her lower lip as her hips continued to sway; with of course the help of his hands. Her fingers traced the nape of his neck as she played with his hair.

_**Hey! I can't keep my mind of you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through?**_

_**I'm out of this world  
Come with me to my planet  
Get you on my planet  
Think you can handle it?**_

She slowly walked backwards, pulling him with her. The pink-haired girl turned and danced as she teasingly grinded her ass on his 'buddy'. His arms encircled her waist and his hands freely roamed her stomach. He placed his chin gently on her shoulder, "What's your name? Have we met before??" he whispered huskily into her ear. She flinched slightly, "Why don't you tell me yours first?"

_**They call me Thomas  
Last name Crown  
Recognize game?  
Imma lay mine's down**_

_**I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely, I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me  
I don't talk for my health**_

_**I want you on my team**_

_**So does everybody else**_

"Ladies first." he replied with his velvety smooth voice.

"Very classy, but who needs manners at a place like this?"

"Agreed."

_**Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down  
Ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl, I know a place that we can go**_

_**What kinda girl do you take me for?**_

She gasped as he cupped her breasts with one hand and slid the other one on her bare thigh. "Hey!" she cried, "Keep your fuckin' hands off!" She turned around to slap him, but he caught her wrist. "No manners, remember?" his dark eyes glittered. (A.N. GLITTERING UBER SEXINESS!!) He grabbed her other wrist and wrapped an arm around her waist. He clamped his mouth over hers as he pushed her deeper into the crowd.

**_Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want_**

**_Promiscuous Boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?_**

---

Sasuke wiped his bloodied knuckle on a napkin as he re-entered the club.

**_Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need_**

**_Promiscuous Boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cuz' we're on a roll  
Are you ready?_**

He frowned as he realized the song that was playing. Well, it wasn't the song; it was who he was reminded of. He scanned the room looking for anything pink. His eyes widened as he saw her lip-locking with the devil himself. "Shit! She got the wrong guy!" He grabbed a white cap from a passed out drunk as he made his way towards the dance floor.

---

She tried to kick him in the privates or at least crush his toes; but she was too busy stumbling. He groped her ass and held her tighter as he explored the wet cavern of her mouth.

_**Don't be mad, don't get mean**_

_**Don't be mad, don't get mean**_

_**Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean**_

**_Don't get mad, don't get mean_**

Sakura almost wept with joy when she saw him standing behind her assaulter. He gave her a soul numbing glare before pulling on a white cap, veiling his eyes. He tapped the man and he abruptly stopped kissing. The _long _(A.N. Yes! long hair!! Thx **CrAzY-SiLLy-Me** for the confirmation.) haired man turned his head to Sasuke, only to be sock right in the face. Unfortunately, this did not loosen his grasp as Sakura continued to squirm in his clutches.

The stranger used his thumb to wipe the thin trail of blood that trickled from his mouth, "My name is..." he lowered his voice as he gazed into her fiery emerald pools.

"...Uchiha Itachi."

Her body gave a quick jerk as she remembered exactly who he was. "Damn, no wonder he looked familiar." she thought, mentally slapping herself for not knowing.

_**Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on**_

_**I can see you with nothing on  
Feeling on me before you bring that on**_

_**Bring that on?**_

_**You know what I mean**_

"Let. Go. Of. Her." Sasuke growled, jealousy, hate and fear pulsing throughout his body.

Itachi's eyes averted to the jealous male, "Why? Is she yours?" he asked calmly while fondling with her breasts.

"WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!" she screamed as she tried to kick him again.

_**Girl, I'm a freak; you shouldn't say those things**_

_**I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me  
The way you say**_

The raven-haired man stood there mentally arguing with himself. One side of him screamed, "MINE! MINE!!"; while the other mocked him for his emotional weakness.

"Guess not." Itachi concluded with a smirk, "Listen pinky, there's no shame in this. You don't belong to anyone right now except me." His long fingers traced her face.

_**It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you're going to like**_

_**Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash?  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash?**_

Sasuke's breathing became erratic as he braced himself to throw another punch. "She belongs to me. I slept with her so she's mine." Sakura glared at him, "So? If I sleep with _him, _doesn't that make me his?" she spat.

Her captor smirked, "Good idea, let's go make you mine then."

"Ugh, you freak!! JUST GET THE FUCK OFF ME! Sasuke! Help me you asshole!!"

"Sa-suke? Otouto?"

"Argh! Sakura! You idiot!!"

"Ah, so you're name is Sakura. A beautiful--"

"YEA YEA! A BEAUTIFUL NAME THAT IS SOOOO SUITING FOR SUCH A BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN!! DO YOU THINK THOSE OLD LINES ARE GOING TO WORK ON ME??" (A.N. I got tired of the guys complimented Sakura after she tells them her name.)

**_Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want_**

**_Promiscuous boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait_**

"How amusing." he chuckled softly before stealing another kiss. He dodged the punch Sasuke threw and pushed Sakura into him. "Here you go. I have a feeling that we're going to meet again, both of you." Sasuke held her possessively while she was busying gagging and spitting. The hating brothers matched glares before the younger one dragged the female off the dance floor.

**_Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need_**

Her olive-green orbs glanced curiously at the smirking dark-haired man that waved back at her.

**_Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more_**

_**tbc...**_

**I chose Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado as a little promotion for PBMIG. Which is coming after you guys vote.**

**I was pretty pissed cuz I didn't get enough reviews which is also why the chapter is only as half as long as it should be.. Another thing that ticked me off was that my stupid cousin had to come over and erase all my documents which were TWO chapters of the itaisaku. I am not going to type another 10.000 words, especially when I worked so FUCKEN hard on them. Maybe one day I will rewrite them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE FASTER!!**


	7. The Apocalypse

**Hey-yo**

**Failed the English essay but screw that.**

**I would like to thank all you awesome readers!! I LOVE YOU!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**

**0Aya0- thank you! thank you very much. -takes a bow-**

**Shinobi Darkbeak- Reviewers come first and there was just so many possibilities, I just wanted to know what you guys thought. Just need a hospital name...**

**2supersmart- in response to your response to my response. Totally agree with every single word.**

**..::WhItE DoRiAn::..- thx for the review! At least you bothered to review, the song Promiscuous fits its just that neither Sasuke or Sakura are promiscuous. Sakura just flirts so that she can drive Sasuke crazy, and because it's my fanfic.**

**Heartless Ghost- -sniff sniff- When I become a really good fanfic writer...person...I will NEVER EVER EVER forget you!! The little people that gave me confidence. -tears- And yea Itachi got hit because, Sasuke just tapped him and socked him. **

**aznmelon- lolz yea the song is pretty long, but it's only 4 min. So everything in those two chapters was in two minutes...does that make sense?**

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90- -giggles like a maniac- oh you pervert!! lol jk. **

**rebel-girl- wow you are really into the story, well; I don't think I'll put in anymore Akatsuki members. Probably not, maybe...I don't know. And the real target was someone not too important. **

**Confuzzled239- Glad you like it!**

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me- haha! It's kinda hard writing lemons though, -.-**

**naruto-fan001- Itachi deserves the best! Can you resist his uber sexiness?**

**dannysamrules- ummmm, yea about that lemon... -hides-**

**animedreamerz05- Btw, Sasuke was wearing a cap, not Itachi.**

**Hanyue-Chan- Thanks!**

**Aishiteru-Sasuke- -hugs- You reviewed 4 times!! Ah!! That makes me so happy!!**

**Sakura90873- er...yea my lemon skills suck, I don't blame you.**

**ninjaxbunny- Cool!! A ninja bunny!! ...yea back to my response, glad you like my story!!**

**Atsune- Thanks for the review!!**

**Merridaine- Like OHHH my gawd, I like loved that frken movie!! White Chicks was AWESOME!!**

**Baka.Demon- ooo!! you seriously didn't know that it was Itachi?? Yay!! I finally surprised someone!!**

**P-Prince- Good thing I have someone looking out because if i find out someone stole my story; there WILL be hell.**

**_Lets go back in time -funky retro music plays in the background-_**

"How amusing." he chuckled softly before stealing another kiss. He dodged the punch Sasuke threw and pushed Sakura into him. "Here you go. I have a feeling that we're going to meet again, both of you." Sasuke held her possessively while she was busying gagging and spitting. The hating brothers matched glares before the younger one dragged the female off the dance floor.

**_Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need_**

Her olive-green orbs glanced curiously at the smirking dark-haired man that waved back at her.

**_Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more_**

**This is just a 'fluffy' chapter. Sorry but no citrus in here.**

"Oh I can't believe you...two_...Uchihas_!!_" _Sakura sputtered angrily as she was dragged by Sasuke. "Both rough, perverted little bastards!!"

"..."

"Argh! You guys exist just so that I can get harassed by two pompous pricks!! And where the hell do you think you're taking me!?!"

He stopped in front of a familiar apartment. Her eyes flared up again, "Do I really look like I can go to sleep right now??"

"To sleep? Or sleep with?" he asked while digging his pockets for his keys.

"Wha?? Why!" she blushed furiously, "You! Ugh!! You prat!! I hate you!!" He paused and raised an eyebrow, "Ah, so we're on the same page." She opened her mouth to speak but it was quickly covered by his lips.

In a flash, he dragged her up the stairs and into his apartment. He pushed her inside, "You. Stay. Here."

"Sure, oh wait; I mean... Jane. Stay With. Tarzan." She gave a huge yawn and stretched, "Going to go take a shower."

"Hn."

Sakura headed for the bathroom while Sasuke collapsed on his bed. He rested his cool arm over his eyes, "Damn Itachi." Gory images of his decapitated brother filled his head, he couldn't help but smirk. He heard the shower start and the bloody images were quickly replaced by a naked, wet Sakura.

"Aah!" He involuntarily jerked off his bed and was welcomed by the cold wooden floor. A groan escaped his lips as he rubbed his forehead soothingly.

"I'M LOOKING FOR ATTENTION!! NOT ANOTHER QUESTTION!! SHOULD YOU STAY OR SHOULD YOU GO?? YEAAH!!" The horrible screeching came from none other less than Sakura.

His body stayed rigid on the floor as he listened.

"WELL IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE ANSWER WHY YA STILL STANDING HERE?? HEY HEY HEY HEEEEeeeyyYYY!!! JUST WALK AWAY!!"

The tortured man climbed back into his bed reminding himself to buy earplugs. "She's screaming so loud that the whole world probably hears her."

"ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT FOR MEH-HEEEeee?? DIE FOR MEeeeee?? BLA BLA BLA I DON'T KNOW!! CAUSE IF YOU DON'T THEN JUST LEAVVEEEE!!"

His whole body twitched uncomfortably as he headed to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of sweat shorts and a loose dark t-shirt. The rushing water stopped and there was a loud knocking on the door. Sasuke clumsily tripped over the pants that were discarded on the floor, "Yes?" he greeted as he pulled a t-shirt over his bare chest.

"Hey man, I know you're banging your chick and all; but can you keep it on the low. My wife is complaining about why I can't make her scream like that." the middle aged man said with a scowl. Sasuke stared back at his neighbor with a blank expression, "I'm not--. Whatever." he hastily tried to shut the door.

The man stuck his foot out, "Hey you!! You owe me something!! At least give me some tips, for you know what." A death glare was directed at the man, "Go away."

Sasuke shut the door, the man's shouts could be heard; "FIFTEEN YEARS!! FIFTEEN YEARS OF MARRIAGE AND I CAN'T MAKE HER SCREAM LIKE THAT!!!"

"SHUT UP WHOEVER YOU ARE!! THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO SLEEEEPPPPPPP!!!" Sakura shrieked as she exited the bathroom. "Huff, no manners these days those idiots." she added with a scowl.

Her face brightened within a split second, "Man, I'm hungry!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped when he realized that she was clad only in a worn white towel. Her shoulders left bare and slightly wet from her hair. He pried his eyes away from her and stared blankly at the wooden floor. Sakura rummaged through his drawers and pulled out his boxers, a black t-shirt and white shorts; exactly what he was wearing.

"No peeking."

"Huh?"

Poor Sasuke looked up and the first thing he saw was a hand that drove into his left cheek. "I SAID NO PEEKING YOU PERV!!" She left him dazed on the floor as she hurriedly wore his clothes. She tightened the elastic bands of the shorts until it clung comfortably around her hips.

"Done! Oh yea by the way. Do you have any mushy-banana-split-sundae-with-marshmallow-fluff?" she asked as she opened his refrigerator. She screamed in horror and backed away. The alarmed man quickly ran next to her, "What's wrong?"

"Th-Th-There are vegetables in there!!"

Sasuke glanced at his opened refrigerator that was filled with only milk, cheese and tomatoes. "You mean toma--?"

"Don't say it!!"

"Aren't tomatoes fruits?"

"Aren't you an idiot?! Look at those _evil _things, mocking me."

"Hn." he gave a sigh. "What did tomatoes ever do to you?"

"Nothing." she replied bluntly, "I just don't like veggies."

"Why?"

"They look disgusting."

"Look? So you never tried one?"

"I want to live a long veggie-less life if you don't mind."

Sasuke stared at her, amazed. Never in his life had he met a person who was scared of vegetables. And tomatoes!! They never hurt anyone intentionally. Little did he know that in the center of the earth, a mass army of mutant tomatoes were planning to attack the humans. "Why don't you try one?"

She threw her arms dramatically in the air, "Oh now you're trying to kill me, right?"

He ignored her and rinsed two tomatoes, "Here, try one." Her body shrank away from the red veggie-fruit, "No way." Sasuke sighed, "Come on Haruno, it's not going to kill you."

"Easy for you to say!"

"Stop being a baby!!"

"I'm _not _a baby!" she argued adding a pout, "How do you live your life with that _thing_?"

"You mean tomat---"

"DON'T SAY IT!!"

"Try a little bit." he ordered before shoving the tomato into her hand.

_Shriek_

**_Splat_**

**_Glare_**

"Sorry! Sorrry!! Reflex!!" Sakura apologized as Sasuke growled through the red mush on his face. He patiently wiped off most of it and handed the other one to her.

Her beryl-green eyes examined the tomato closely before raising it to her lips, "Um, if I die; give everything to Hinata okay?"

"Hn."

"Into my mouth, past the gums. Watch out tummy! Cuz here it comes." She took a tiny hesitant bite and some of the juice sprayed both of them, "OH MY GOD!! THE APOCALYPSE!!" She gave another scream and pointed at Sasuke, "Oh my god!! You're bleeding Sasuke-kun!! Quick!! Where is the first-aid kit??"

Sasuke almost let out a laugh, "It's just the tomato juice."

"...oh."

"Hurry up and try it, today would be nice."

"Ok ok!! Keep your skirts on!!" she snapped back. Her teeth clamped on a small portion of the tomato, she chewed thoughtfully and slowly. The raven-haired male watching her cringed slightly when he realized he was hungry too. He gulped nervously as a small trail of juice ran down her chin, neck and then into her shirt.

"Heeey!! This isn't half bad! Actually, it's uber yummy!" she exclaimed, finishing the tomato.

She got up and rinsed an armful of tomatoes, "Here, I heard your stomach growl before." He gratefully accepted it. Sakura took her seat directly across from him, the stack of tomatoes between them. She giggled as some of the liquid burst out. His onyx-orbs watched her as he absent-mindedly ate his meal.

"What are you looking at?" she asked after polishing off her third tomato.

"Not much." he replied.

There was a flash of pink and a dazed Sasuke was pinned down by an angry Sakura. "What...did you just say to me?"

He merely stared at the dried trail of tomato juice that had run down her neck before. His whole mind and body betrayed him as he uttered his next words.

"Let's have sex."

**TBC**

**OK, a promised lemon in the next chapter. I'm so full of turkey, I can't be perverted or anything right now. **

**Someone help me think of a name of a hospital. **

**I know I'm forgetting something…**

**REVIEW!! **

**…no that's not it… **


	8. Challenge

**I still don't feel like writing lemons but let's force out that perverted demon within me. Maybe if i received more reviews than alerts I would be MORE INSPIRED!!**

**yes, U PPLZ WHO DON'T REVIEW AND JUST ADD ME TO THE FUCKEN ALERT LIST ARE PISSING ME OFF!!! -screams and tears out hair-**

**_-hair growth jutsu!!-_**

**yes, ahem so anyway i remembered what i forgot..**

**OMG I FINALLY REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS!! I LOVE YOU ALL THAT MADE THAT POSSIBLE LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!! cept..of course the ones who DON'T review at all.**

**Recap**

"What are you looking at?" she asked after polishing off her third tomato.

"Not much." he replied.

There was a flash of pink and a dazed Sasuke was pinned down by an angry Sakura. "What...did you just say to me?"

He merely stared at the dried trail of tomato juice that had run down her neck before. His whole mind and body betrayed him as he uttered his next words.

"Let's have sex."

**ok..let's start chapter 8...no its 9 right??**

**-----**

**_Stupidity_**

Complete

And

Utter

**_Stupidity_**

Sasuke felt as though he could have killed himself right then and there. If only the creator of the world could have bestowed every human with the knowledge to know exactly what to do when things like _this _happened.

Her pink lips stayed parted as she gazed with an expression of pure surprise. Maybe if her breasts hadn't been pressing against his chest, or her smooth bare legs hadn't been intertwined with his; just _maybe_ he could have thought more logically. Her small body weighed him down and her petite hands in an iron-like grip on his arms. Her damp curls sticking to her pale face and her vivid green stayed widened.

He should have blushed, or at least _looked _ashamed but his common sense and mind didn't seem to be in sync.

"Fuck, I'm horny..." he thought...

**_Out loud!!_**

His felt his face heat up to a degree so high, it made hell cry with jealousy. She too, was blushing; "Ano, Sasuke; You sick?"

"Sasuke? No -kun??" he thought to himself. "Dammit, screw this; I'm going to get this over with."

His eyes trailed down her whole body, wondering where to start. He smirked when he felt her shudder, her grip slackened as her eyes filled with anticipation. He easily freed an arm and used it to pull her head down so that her mouth met his. His tongue ravaged her mouth, sucking and biting her tongue as she whined.

"Uchi...ha. Whaf are you dwoing?"

He stopped and looked deeply into her lust filled eyes, "You want me to stop?" he asked; adding a smirk.

A small blush graced her features as she pondered, "Who said that?" she asked before starting another kiss.

Sakura moaned as he used his other hand to gently massage the back of her neck. She used her thigh to rub against his erecting member she was immediately rewarded with a grunt from Sasuke. They parted and Sasuke gave a somewhat content sigh. Her already addictive taste was enhanced by the alcoholic beverage that was consumed earlier. Her pink head rested on his chest, "Not horny anymore? Sa-su-ke...-kun?" she whispered seductively while lightly tracing random patterns on his chest.

He pulled her right up to his face so that their nose touched, his dark eyes glittered maliciously, "Who said that?" He carried her to his bed and jumped right on top of her, engaging her into another desperate lip lock. His fingers grasped her right breast through the shirt as she gave an instinctive moan. He parted for an instant, only to get his stupid shirt and her bra off (When I say his shirt, I mean; her shirt cuz it's technically Sasuke's. Ok back to the lemon you pervs.); his mouth quickly covered hers as he flung the garments to the corner of the room.

Sasuke busied his hands with her breasts, fondling, pinching and twisting. Her body grinded against his in response to his ministrations. He broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen; he stared deeply into her glazed eyes as he panted. His mouth dove for her left breast, his tongue flickering over her rosy nipple causing delicious squeals from Sakura. Her fingers tugged his jet black spikes mercilessly.

Rough hands easily slid down the shorts and boxers off the girl. Her back arched when he slid two fingers into her wet core. His lips enveloped around her right nipple as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. He stopped long enough to locate a square, foil packet and wave it in front of Sakura.

"Icha...Icha...? Special...Edition Condoms??" she panted, "You're prepared..."

"Remember that suitcase we retrieved?"

"...yes..."

"It was my Sempai's valuable collection of Icha Icha stolen by those punks. He gave the condom to me as a 'bonus'."

"..."

"..."

"What flavor is it?" she asked irritably, wanting to continue their sex.

"I don't know." he replied inspecting the packet.

She gave him a sexy smirk and wink, "Let's see what flavor it is then..." She quickly stripped him of his clothes and moved down to his lower regions. Sasuke grunted as he felt her gentle breath fanning on to his penis.

_Rip_

She slid the rubber on and gave a few experimental pumps with her hand. Sasuke quickly complied with more moans, leaving her satisfied. She covered him with her mouth, grazing the top with her teeth as her tongue worked its magic. His pale fingers tangled themselves in her pink locks as she worked faster.

"Sa...ku...ra..." he rasped as he felt drowning in pleasure.

She stopped, "I think it's a fruit...Raspberry? Cherry? Or is it Strawberries??" Sasuke panted hard and tugged her bubblegum-like hair anxiously, wanting her to continue.

"Itai!! Wait, let me guess it first!!" she snarled, "It has a strawberry aftertaste, but when I suck hard it tastes like cherry but it's tangy like Raspberry..." He lifted her up and under him and plunged his member into her. Her scream quickly cut off by his ferocious kiss. Her hands glided down his back as she grew comfortable with his quick thrusts.

She gave an ear-shattered scream as she came; Sasuke soon followed moaning her name. Exhausted, he pulled himself out of her and rolled onto the side. The pink-haired woman laid half her body on him so that she did not fall off the bed (Remember, it's a one person bed. You'll see why -wink wink-). During her last few moments of consciousness, she swore she heard Sasuke mumble;

"Take that old man."

**Oh yes, the song Sakura was shrieking in the previous chapter was Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson. I sing that song in the shower ever since it came out. **

**This is probably poorly edited because I didn't want to edit...it...bcuz...its...bad. I think I should stop writing lemons, its getting troublesome.**

**Can't wait till Christmas!! **

**I know I'm forgetting something again… **


	9. Sakura's World

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!! I ONLY HAVE 2 MINUTES TO EDIT!! Um..yes ur Christmas presents…will be this chapter and I I have good news. **

**I DECIDED TO MAKE A SEQUEL TO THIS!! **

**That's another present.. **

**uhhh, I'm not going to flashback the lemon, but mind you THERE was a lemon...**

Chapter 10

Sakura looked confused as she examined her deserted house. Her father was not lying on a pile of beer cans like he usually did. She noticed a hastily scrawled note on the floor and picked it up.

_"Cops are looking for me. Running away for now, destroy this. H----" _the rest was scribbled out but she could tell that it read, "...Here's some money." She sighed as she dropped three wallets that she had previously stolen. She headed towards the filthy stove and watched as the note became engulfed in flames. She had to tell Sasuke to make sure her father did not get caught. Her mother's dying wish was for her to do anything for her father and to protect him.

Her mother loved her father even though he went as far as to murder her. The whine of sirens immediately broke her train of thoughts. She carefully peeked out the window and saw police cars surrounded her house.

"Shit!"

-----------

Sasuke came to a screeching halt in front of a shabby looking house. "TEME!! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!!" the blonde next to him shrieked while rubbing his nose. Sasuke growled, "That's why they fucken invented seatbelts so idiots like you don't fly through the window."

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!!" screeched Naruto at his partner's retreating back.

The raven-haired man sighed and shut his eyes. It was those mornings when he woke up blinded by camera flashes. His naked glory opened to publicity as his crazy fan girls are madly taking pictures of him while shoving tissues up their noses. His squad leader's voice crackled through his walkie talkie. "Wake up Uchiha." he ordered lazily, "Haruno is a long-time criminal; illegally gambling and shit. I think he was tried once for the disappearance of his wife, they reckon he killed her but they don't have any evidence. "

"Haruno...Sakura??" Sasuke muttered to himself. "The apple really does not fall from the tree." he concluded with a frown. "Haruno Sakura is a relation correct?"

"Yes the thief is related to him. I believe there is a reason for why his daughter steals. He seems to have a long-lasting supply of money, perhaps from Sakura-san?" he replied with a yawn.

"Just bust in like the movies and arrest him right?" ask Naruto who had been treating his bruised nose.

Shikamaru sighed and nodded in response.

The men had immediately knocked the door down and rushed into an empty house. They crept as Naruto ran around the house searching for their target. Sasuke lowered his gun slowly as he neared a dusty table with dirty frames resting on it. He knelt down slightly and blew the layer of dust away.

He could faintly make out the photographs; all of them were snapshots of a young pink-haired girl and he assumed her parents.

_Little Sakura sitting on top of her father's shoulder, trying to lick cotton candy that clung on to her nose._

_Young Sakura in a witch costume, flashing a V-sign at the camera while holding her mother's hand tightly._

_Teenage Sakura with bright paint smothered over her face, chased by her mother._

_Sakura in a dark-green dress, hugging her father in front of a high-school with a sign that reads "Junior Prom"_

He let his eyes linger a bit longer on the last picture before continuing his search. His shoes gave soft thumps as he carefully walked on top of the rotting wood floor. He opened a door at the end of the hallway; there was a faded welcome sign that read, "You are now entering Sakura's World!"

There was only a filthy mattress with some crumpled sheets in "Sakura's World." The walls were streaked with dirt and the room was coated in dust.

"Is this where she sleeps?" he asked himself, pitying the girl.

--

A hiss of air hit Sakura's face as she angrily punctured a hole into one of the patrol car's tire. She had to jump out of her attic and into an unforgiving tree that gave her a shallow scratch on her arm as a souvenir. She glared once again at the wound that blemished her once-flawless arm.

She jumped over to the other car and repeated her evil deed. Cackling inwardly, she stood back to admire her handiwork.

---

Sasuke returned to the living room and noticed that the air had a small smell of smoke. He walked over to Shikamaru who was inspecting the stove, "Someone was here." Sasuke heard him murmur. The dark-haired man walked over to the window and peered out longingly at the birds nesting within the thick brambles of the tree, "All those birds have to do is do their animal stuff, and that squirrel has to do is eat; and all Sakura does is pop the tir--."

He coughed violently when he took a sharp intake of air due to of course the shock of seeing the familiar girl. She could be taken into custody to be questioned if the other men saw her. "Um, everyone you should check the rooms; er...there are pictures." he announced lamely to his fellow comrades. He gulped anxiously as the last of them filed out into the hallway; he glanced once again out the dirt-coated window.

Luckily, she was still there. A pleased expression was on her profile as she watched the car tires deflate.

"May God have mercy on you." he thought before running out the door.

--

"Ah, that feels better!"

"This won't." someone growled before whipping her around and slamming her onto the side of her house. He held her wrists behind her back and pressed down on her shoulder with his other hand.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

"Ouch, so the monkey talk begins. You fuckin bastard! That fuckin hurts!!"

"I'll ask you again...WHAT!? Are you doing here?"

"...popping tires." she answered bluntly. He pressed her down harder, "I'm being serious."

"Really? I'll be Santa if you FUCKEN LET GO!!" she shouted. Sasuke quickly let go of her shoulder and placed his hand over her mouth, "Do you know that we are looking for you?"

She looked away; he let out an exasperated sigh. He took his hand off her lips and reached into his back pocket. _"He's _looking for a house-keeper, disguise yourself; get in and shut security down. Send me a signal and let me in." He freed her wrists and shoved the newspaper clipping into her hands.

His bloodied hand shot out again and grabbed her wounded arm, "You're bleeding."

She jerked her arm back, "I'll do this if you cancel the search of my father. Destroy his criminal files and everything." He silently agreed, "Don't miss out on the interview." he added. She glared and socked him in the nose with her good arm, "Be glad it wasn't your balls!!"

In his moment of pain, he had to agree.

---

A black-haired girl sighed as she dusted the bookshelf. Sakura chose to wear a dark, short haired wig with navy-blue contacts. She managed to make it through the interview and the pervert himself chose a handful of girls. She had thought she didn't actually have to clean but because there were cameras everywhere, she had to play her role. She glanced at the large wooden clock, "Almost 10." she thought, "I should start."

Despite her cleaning duties, Sakura had perfected a mental layout of the Uchiha Mansion. She had also tried to look for the riches without being suspected. She straightened her posture when she heard someone coming from around the corner; it was one of the security guards.

She bowed politely, "Sir please, would you be kind enough to tell me the direction of the restroom?" She also made her voice higher just in case Itachi remembered it. "Sure, it is that way little lady." he answered pointing in the direction from where he came. "Thank yo..."

She covered her mouth with her hands as she pretended to have the need to sneeze. The large feather duster blinded the guard as she whipped out in i.d. card and placed it with a blank one. "Excuse me sir." She then trotted to the direction to where he pointed.

An hour later, she had successfully shut down all security and used powerful anesthetic loaded needles to knock out the watchmen. She grinned happily and walked into one of the many living rooms. She flicked the lights on and off several times as a signal to Sasuke.

She jumped away from the switch when she heard the creak of the door, she tensed even more when she saw that it was Itachi. She gave a tiny smile and bowed, "Good evening, Uchiha-sama." He gave a curt nod before sitting on a chair, staring at the empty fireplace. "Is something wrong with the lights?"

"No sir, there was a fly on the light and I am terribly frightened of bugs. Sorry if that bothered you sir." She looked over at the metal figurines that sat on top of the fireplace; she was supposed to be polishing them.

"Uchiha-sama, my current task is to polish; should I take care of it later?"

"No, no; carry on." he answered in his deep silky voice.

Sakura fidgeted anxiously as she rubbed the cloth over the figurines. She could see his distorted gaze that rested on her on the reflection of the metal. She gave a yawn and rubbed her eyes tiredly with her arm. "Tired?" he asked. "Maybe you should finish this another time." She let out a nervous laugh, "I'm fine sir." She looked at his unreadable face.

He gave her a knowing smirk;

"Sakura-chan, you dropped your contacts."

**Dammit. I uploaded this chapter exactly at 12:00. Well, I did say merry Christmas at 11:59. **

**As I said before, there will be a sequel; and I will try to finish the first ch. Of my new fanfic on new year's!! **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! TO ALL!! **

**POORLY EDITED!! SCREW TIME!! **


	10. Shoot!

**HELLO EVERYONE!! IF U DIDN'T NOTICE!! IT HAS BEEN 1 YEAR SINCE I STARTED THIS FANFICTION! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED ALL THE TIME! ESPECIALLY FOR MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS WHICH I WILL CREDIT!!**

**Heartless-Ghost**

**Shinobi Darkbeak**

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90**

**Sekiryu**

**rebel-girl**

**2supersmart**

**aznmelon**

**edakumi-sama**

**pantherdemonXO8**

**WhiteDorian**

**Aishiteru-Sasuke**

**Blizzie-chan**

**kattylin**

**emotionlesbastard**

**P-Prince**

**naruto-fan001**

**These are the people that reviewed a couple of times! Just because I listed their names doesn't mean that if your name isn't listed; I don't love you. Just leave a couple hundred reviews and I'll consider adding you to the list! lolz! jk**

**But the lack of reviews for chapter 10 almost made me cry. I only got 11 reviews! Thats the lowest amount of reviews I got for any chapter!!**

**Reminder**

Sakura fidgeted anxiously as she rubbed the cloth over the figurines. She could see his distorted gaze that rested on her on the reflection of the metal. She gave a yawn and rubbed her eyes tiredly with her arm. "Tired?" he asked. "Maybe you should finish this another time." She let out a nervous laugh, "I'm fine sir." She looked at his unreadable face.

He gave her a knowing smirk;

"Sakura-chan, you dropped your contacts."

**Chapter 11**

_Thud_

She dropped the bottle of polish as her whole body went numb. Her heart pounded as he got up and walked over to her; knelt down and pick up an object from the floor. He stood back up and held up her contacts, "Sloppy, you're getting sloppy. You should not have rubbed your eyes." His face remained emotionless as he flicked the eyepiece away. Sakura swallowed nervously as his large hand whipped off her dark wig and unclipped her hair.

Their gazes remained locked as the tension in the room increased. "Sakura, don't think you can fool me with a wig and contacts." he smirked haughtily, "I know your _figure_ well enough to recognize you." He placed his hand on her breast, anger flared within Sakura. She raised her hand to slap him with mind-numbing force.

He caught it, of course, in a very cool manner. He gave her a bored look, "Let see here, I'm the big bad guy and Sasuke comes rushing to your rescue?" His grip on her wrist tightened.

"Itai!"

"Too bad for you guys, I have a full army of trained men all lined up two stories underground."

She gasped, "You fucked up bastard, no wonder Sasuke hates ---"

She stopped; someone's footsteps were getting louder behind the door. Itachi frowned, _"But of course, those men were our sparring partners."_

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out. Itachi pulled the female to him and wrapped one arm around her that restrained her arms. The newcomer panted and matched the intense glare his brother sent him, "Today...I am going to nail your head to the wall!" The older male smirked, "I'll respect your taste in furnishing, but that's not going to happen. You see little brother, just because you came to visit me, I'm not going to let you kill me."

The lump caught in Sakura's throat prohibited her from saying anything besides mumbling incoherently. Itachi's hand crept up her thigh and pulled her skirt up slightly. Sasuke whipped out a pistol and pointed it straight at Itachi. Itachi's choice of weapon was one of Sakura's needles that he had pulled out of her pouch. He did not direct it at the armed person, but he pointed it at the neck of his hostage.

"Go ahead, shoot Sasuke; but let me warn you, the shot might cause my body to jerk and..." he drew a line across Sakura's throat with the needle, "...your precious girlfriend here will die." He smirked as he saw his younger brothers' eyes soften. _"Idiot."_

"So, are you going to sho--"

"God-dammit! Just shoot you freakin idiot!! Shoot! **Shoot! _SHOOT!!_**"

Sasuke looked at the screaming girl, "I'm not going to shoot because you told me to. I'm going to shoot because I want to kill him."

"I don't care you immature brat! Just freakin shoot!!" she cried kicking her feet wildly. "Sasuke just shoot!"

"Let her go!" Sasuke barked at Itachi, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Iie, she's warm." he answered with a smirk.

Sakura let out an frustrated scream, "Oh my god! Just kill me now!!"

"NO! Don't say that!! He took everything away from me. _Everything! _No, but not this time; she's going to stay with me, no matter what."

(A.N. Very dramatic and romantic. I am sleep-deprived so please excuse moi.)

Itachi sighed, "Still that spoiled brat aren't you?"

"Shut up and let her go!" Sasuke roared.

"Give me your gun, in trade for her."

The raven-haired man walked cautiously with his gun loosely held in his hand, "Don't touch her."

"Sasuke you moron! Shoot! What the heck are you doing?"

His chest ached painfully, whether from the violent poundings of his heart or from an emotion he had never felt for a long time. The gun was snatched away and the roseate was pushed towards him. He caught her as she fell, relief washing over him; he relaxed and shut his eyes. He heard her murmur his name and caught a bit of the following insulting words.

"I don't think that it was a fair trade Sasuke. Trading my warmth for your cold steel..." Sasuke's eyes shot open as he heard the click of his gun, "Let's make it even with the warmth of your blood."

The silence of the night was quickly ended with a gunshot, followed by a scream.

**TBC**

**Sorry this chapter is short, I wanted to divide the ending so that maybe I can get over 200 reviews for this story.**

**Fanfiction gets addicting...**

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY MY BEAUTIFUL STORY!!**

**I think I'll reconsider when I want to upload _Promiscuous Boy Meet Innocent Girl._**


	11. Flavors

**Thank you for everyone's support, and thank you for not toasting my fic with flames. I'm sorry that I had abandoned this fanfic in the beginning. -hides face in shame-**

**It feels like a funeral, as if I'm writing a death thing.**

**WELL THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL SO HOWDY DO DAY!**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Naruto for the past several chapters and probably never will; now please excuse me while I go kill myself over this.**

**Itachi was a bastard in the last chapter if you do kindly recall.**

"I don't think that it was a fair trade Sasuke. Trading my warmth for your cold steel..." Sasuke's eyes shot open as he heard the click of his gun, "Let's make it even with the warmth of your blood."

The silence of the night was quickly ended with a gunshot, followed by a scream.

**Last Chapter**

_"I forgot...I forgot to tell her...to tell her...that...I really like...no, that I lo..."_

_"..."_

_"Damn, why do I feel so heavy even when I'm dead? Its hard to breathe, do we need to breathe when we die? Did I die?" _Curious, he tried to open his eyes; _"The light is bright, I guess I really am dead. I want to tell her that she should wear sunglasses before she dies." _

_"Something...is crushing me; it's heavy and warm, and I think it has boobs." _He tried harder to open his eyes, squinting through the glaring sunlight; he saw that indeed a female was sleeping on top of him. A woman with nice curves, wearing a white summer dress had her arms and legs wrapped around him while her head rested underneath his chin.

_"At least it's not a guy...Sakura and I slept like this. Is this lady an angel? I can see why God likes to stay in heaven. Did I screw her? No, she's wearing clothes. I think she's drooling on me..."_

Sasuke's eyes shot open after that thought, at first he wanted to push the person off; but then thought of the consequences he might have to face if God found out. So gently, he moved the female on her back.

_"Sakura?"_

Sakura's tears and drool caused the moisture on his neck. Her face bore a pained expression and continued sleeping as she faintly mumbled his name.

"Sakura." he rasped, his throat parched; he shook her weakly.

Moments later, she had fully opened her eyes revealing her emerald pools; "Sasu...ke?" Her eyes glistened with tears, her hands reached out and stroked his face and hair; "Sasuke." He stared at her blankly...

"You're heavy." And without a warning, he pushed her off the bed.

"Ku--so, itai! You freakin bastard." she groaned massaging her head.

He shifted to a more comfortable position and sighed contently.

_"So..." _he smirked, _"...it **was **an angel."_

_----Few days later----_

"Finally! They let you out! There is this really good ice cream place that just opened! Don't worry, my treat!" a pink-haired girl cried happily while dragging a raven-haired man. The flung the door open of a small ice cream shop, the workers immediately welcomed her. Onyx orbs rested on the roseate that was chatting animatedly to the ice cream man. He glanced down at his hand that was turning purple due to Sakura's monstrous strength.

_"Well, I should be glad for her freaky, inhuman strength."_

The only reason he had survived from Itachi's shot was because Sakura had brutally shoved him after calling him a "self absorbed ego freak". This caused the bullet to embed deep into his shoulder, nearly piercing his lung. _"Well at least I'm not lying in a coffin with a huge hole on the side of my head."_

"Cherry Jubilee." he answered. He blinked, confused; "Wait, what?"

"I asked you what flavor you wanted and you immediately answered, what a surprise." she replied handing him a cone. He looked at his ice cream cone, to her; "I said what?" he mumbled to himself.

"What should I have, Sasuke-kun?" she asked turning to him.

He thought for a moment before whispering something dirty into her ear, she let out a small giggle.

"I think I'll have that after dinner." she focused back on the menu with the flavors scribbled on it. "I think I'll just have vanilla." She whipped out a familiar looking wallet and handed the money to the server.

Sasuke grunted disapprovingly, "I thought it was your treat, that means you pay."

She took a lick of her ice cream, "I did Sasuke-kun. It was my _treat _to _pay _with your money. I never specified whose money I would use."

He walked out of the store without her. She quickly ran after him, "Aww Sasuke-kun! Don't be mad!!" she begged while pouting. He calmly ate his ice cream while ignoring her. He pondered about why he instinctively chose this flavor while Sakura continued to laugh and talk to him.

She planted a light kiss on his cheek, "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." He held the back of her head and returned the kiss on her lips.

"EWWWWWW!!" chorused a group of children. One of them was brave enough to squirt their water gun on Sakura, "Let's wash her cooties off!!" The wet woman let out a frustrated shriek and threw her hands over her head, not noticing that she had stuck her ice cream in Sasuke's left eye.

He had always thought he would want to marry a normal, boring woman; but after he met her...

He pulled the ice cream from his face, "Stupid girl."

_Of all the rotten luck_, he had to fall in love with her.

**-END...just kidding, there's a bit more**

His fingers ran through her pastel locks unconciously, _"Another good..."_

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think they'll ever have that flavor ice cream? Like ice cream that tastes like your cu-"

He cleared his throat loudly, his face heating up; he didn't answer.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So do you?"

"Um, maybe?"

**THE END! **

**seriously. I think i'll go on a break, you know; see the sights and stuff. Haha jk.**

**It was painful writing this chapter, yet it was extremely easy. I bet this is my earliest update. Don't ask why I ended the fic like that.**

**WATCH OUT FOR MY SEQUEL!**

**P.S. Anyone know how to play professional poker?**


	12. Sneak Peek of Lost Chances

**Since I haven't been updating on anything, I decided to give you guys a bit of the sequel. **

----------

Sequel  
_Lost Chances__  
_Sneak Peek

--------

"No! No! Don't do this Sasuke-kun!" Her back touched the gritty wall of the alleyway her pursuer stepped closer. "You promised me." "I was drunk outta my fucken mind! How would I know...!"

"We agreed with your vulgar handshake too."

"Aw! You prissy…!" he stepped closer, "It's just a spit shake!" He pulled out something from his jacket, its metallic surface shone brightly in the dim moonlight. "No..." she cried, recognizing what it was, "There's so many things I wanted to do!" He snorted, "You had your time." he smirked, "Now I don't have to worry about you burning my house down. I can finally get rid of you."

"Uh, it's not your "house". In fact, it's actually just an apartment room."

He sighed, "Quit stalling." He held out what he had taken out of his jacket, "Sakura..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"You're going to college."

"...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

**------**

**Haha. The pen is those heavy shiny silvery ones. And the reason he took out a pen was for her to sign the forms and crap. **

**Got a lot planned for the sequel, _Lost Chances. _Yeah, i think i'll just add them to _Of All The Rotten Luck._**

**I suggest you review or I'LL NEVER FINISH THE FIRST CHAPTER!**


End file.
